The Unfallen Angel
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: Team Free Will: an ex-blood junkie, a dropout with six bucks to his name, Mr. Comatose, and the Devil's daughter. Castiel tells teenager Lynn Logan that she's the Devil's kid. Join Lucifer, or join the Winchesters and a peculiar angel for the ride of their lives in the Apocalypse. What a choice...
1. John Winchester Said She's Special

**The Unfallen Angel**

Inspired by the 5x06 episode "**I Believe The Children Are Our Future**"

Thank you **Simple Paradox** for the visual!

I do not own _**Supernatural**_

* * *

**September, 2003**

I was eight years old when I realized I was "different", "special".

It was when I discovered that I could change the weather with just a thought.

Me, my seven year old brother, Jasper, and my six year old sister, Natalie, were all sitting on the porch swing, watching the rain pour, wanting it to stop so we could go out in the backyard and play, since we were bored playing inside.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day." Natalie sang, both her and Jasper's blue eyes a little gray from the porch roof reflection.

I looked up with my shiny green eyes at the sky, which was dark with stormy thunderclouds._ Rain, rain, go away, come again another day _I sang in my head.

And then it stopped. The sky lit up and the sun was out. "YAAAAY! MOMMY! THE RAIN'S GONE!" Natalie shouted.

Our mom, Lindsay, came out. "Wow," she said, her brown eyes wide. "And it was just pouring too."

My dad, Patrick, came out too, "That's weird, but now you can go play, stay in the backyard." he instructed, blue eyes looking over at us.

"Okay!" Jasper and Natalie said in unison as they got up from the swing.

I was still staring at the now bright and clear sky. "Did _I_ do that?" I asked aloud.

"Do what, honey?" Mom asked.

"Nothing," I said. I followed my brother and sister to the backyard. I was still distracted, so I let them go play on the swing set while I sat on the bottom of the slide. I looked back up at the sky.

_If I made the rain stop, maybe I could make it come back?_ But I would wait until Natalie and Jasper were done playing, so they wouldn't get mad at the rain.

So I got up and urged them to play tag. An hour later, our parents told us to come in. When we did, I stood on the back porch looking at the sky.

I tried thinking of what to sing to make it come back, if it would...

_Uhhh...rain, rain, DON'T go away, DON'T come back another day! _ I sang in my head.

And it was pouring again.

* * *

Sometime later, I brought Jasper and Natalie into my room and I told them what I could do.

"No way," Jasper didn't believe me.

"Make it snow," Natalie ordered.

"...okay," I moved over to the window and looked up at the sky. I tried thinking of what can rhyme with snow._ Ummm...snow, snow, please fall, make it so I can enjoy it all! _was all I could think of.

It began snowing.

"WHOAAAAAA!" Natalie gasped.

"I have to make it stop, snow doesn't snow in September." I explained. I thought of another rhyme._ Snow, snow please go away, promise to come again another day...on Christmas! _

The snow stopped. "How do you do that?" Jasper asked.

"I sing a rhyme in my head," I answered.

"Maybe you don't have to sing, maybe you just has have to ask," Natalie suggested.

"Try making the sun be hotter so it'll melt the snow," Jasper said.

"Okay, okay." I said._ ...sun? Please shine hotter, hot enough to melt the snow, but not enough to burn anyone outside! _I asked in my mind. The low clouds disappeared and out came the sun. Within minutes, the snow was gone, not a trace left behind.

"That is so cool, Lynn!" Jasper was just as amazed as Natalie.

There was a knock on my door. "Lynn? There's someone here for you, a policeman." Mom informed, her sunny blond hair streaking into her face.

What? Did the cops somehow find out about my new power? "Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, what did you do?" Mom asked in a joking manner.

But she was scaring me...

* * *

Jasper, Natalie, and I, followed Mom downstairs to the living room. The cop, he didn't _look_ like one. He had dark hair, brown eyes, and a stubble. "Lynn Logan?" he asked.

"...that's me," I choked.

He knelt down to me and held out his hand. "My name is Samuel Dean, I'm with the FBI." he introduced.

I slowly shook his hand. "What did I do?" I asked.

He laughed. "Nothing, I just want to ask you a couple questions," he answered. I felt _relieved_. "In private, if that's okay..." He looked up at Mom.

"Oh sure, you two go upstairs." she led Jasper and Natalie away.

I looked at Mr. Dean. "You're _lying_, aren't you." I figured him out.

He hesitated. "Yeah," he admitted. I HATE liars! You won't ever see me tell a fib!

"...so, what's your _real_ name?" I asked him.

"...John. John Winchester," he corrected. You're very smart for someone so young." he noted.

"I'm eight, and I'm smarter than Jasper, he's seven." I told him.

"I believe you. You knew I was lying, which makes me believe that you're special." he praised.

"What do you mean?" I got asked curiously.

"Is there anything else that you can do that's... _different_?" John asked.

I hesitated... "Are you going to tell anyone?" I whispered.

"Nope, I promise," He wasn't lying, but I still wasn't sure if I could tell him...

"I can change the weather. just by thinking about it." I explained.

John was very silent. "Does anyone else know you can do that?" He finally asked.

"My brother and sister. I just told them." I answered.

He put a hand on my left shoulder. "Listen to me Lynn," he said in a serious tone. I was eyes wide. "You have to promise me, and make your siblings promise you, that you and them, will _NEVER_ tell anyone else what you can do, because you're going to see that you can do _other_ things too." he explained.

I can do _more_ stuff? When? All these questions whizzed in my head. "Okay, I will," I promised.

He smiled, "Thank you. Take care of yourself, and your family." he advised. Then he got up and left. He was gone.

* * *

"What did he ask?" Dad asked.

"Something that happened at school..." I answered.

"Oh, well... okay. I'll start on lunch," Mom decided, taking off.

"And I think I'll take a nap..." Dad said. He went into his room.

"Natalie, Jasper, come here," I said quickly. I led them back to my room. "I lied," I told them.

"But you _never_ lie," Jasper reminded.

"I know, but I had to. That guy wasn't a cop. He knew what I can do. And he made me promise him something, and now YOU two need to promise me something." I explained.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Promise me, that you'll NEVER tell anyone what I can do, not even Mom and Dad." I instructed. They both had said okay.

It didn't snow until Christmas morning.

I had no idea of how dangerous I would become as the next couple years came.

* * *

**This is what happens when I'm up past midnight during summer break...guess I think better at night lmao! Hope you like!**

**As far as I know, I am the first to start a saga of the Archangel/Angel children stories. The other three users I know who have their own stories about angel kids, are Niknakz93, AuntMo, & Simple Paradox :)  
**


	2. Like Father, Like Daughter

**February, 2004**

Me and my siblings had just gotten off the school bus when I saw it.

In the alleyway. The bigger guys beating up a younger boy.

Instinct made me run over to them. I had to do something. "Where are you going, Lynn?" Jasper and Natalie called out.

When I arrived, the older thugs saw me. "Get lost, if you know what's good for you, kid." One warned. He had kinda spiky black hair, and blue eyes.

"Stop hurting him! What did he do to you?" I demanded. The other thug smirked. He also had black hair, but green eyes. Maybe they were brothers?

He stepped up to me. "None of your business," He answered. I turned my hand into a fist. But mysteriously, my hand opened out and my palms faced me, guess I was going to backhand him.

So I did, on his chest; certain it was going to hurt him. And it did. It was also _horrifying._ As I smacked him, he went flying, literally. His back smacked against the dumpster and he was out cold. "Whoa!" I said, shocked at myself. His brother ran down to him. I went down to the younger boy. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded, and I thought he was pretty, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "How did you do that?" he asked.

I put a finger to my lips. "It's a secret, you can't tell anyone." I told him.

He nodded again. I grabbed his hand and helped him up. We went over to the brothers. "Stay away, freak!" blue-eyes yelled at me.

Ignoring his insult, I knelt down to green-eyes and put my left hand on his right shoulder and clutched it._ Please, let him wake up and be okay _I asked, hoping whoever enabled my weather change would hear me.

His eyes flew open and he gasped. "Now get away from here and never come back," I told them. They both nodded and ran away. I looked to hazel eyes. "Can you get home?" I asked him. He pulled out a cell phone. "Okay, be careful." I turned to exit the alley.

"Thank you," I heard him choke a whisper, thinking I wouldn't hear him.

I smiled. My back to him, I rose up my right hand and did a wave. "Don't mention it." I told him.

* * *

"_What?_ Lynn, look at me." Mom put her hands on my shoulders. "Lynn. You're eight years old, and I know—" she started.

"I'll be nine next month," I interrupted.

Mom sighed. "I know. I also know that you're very, _very_ smart and highly more mature than Jasper and Natalie. But like I said, you're only eight. You CANNOT go risking your life like that." She explained.

"Okay..." I put my left hand on her shoulder._ Make her really tired, enough to wanna sleep right now, _I asked.

She yawned. I smiled big.

As Mom went upstairs to sleep, Dad caught me in the kitchen. "I'm not to encourage this, but honey, you could have just lied to your mother, saying you saw a stray animal." He suggested.

I smiled. "I would never lie. Or trick anyone." I told him.

"That's a good thing," He said.

I really don't get WHY I hate lies, or tricks. It's just wrong...Or is it…?

* * *

**March, 2005**

Even if I am _superhuman_, or a _freak_, it still felt good to be like this. I felt that I had the need to help people around me. When I turned ten years old, I learned that I had super-_speed_.

Cool.

During school that day at recess, some sixth graders were doing races around the schoolyard. I went up to the two boys next to race. "Can I race the winner?" I asked them. They turned to me. They reminded me of the brothers from the alleyway, black hair with blue and green eyes.

For now, I'll call them G and B. "Sure, what's your name?" B asked.

"Lynn, I'm in fourth grade," I introduced proudly.

"Alright," G said.

When it was their time to race, they were off. They ran pretty fast around the acre-long field. When B reached the end first, I saw him pant and huff. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Out of breath..." He explained.

I smiled small, then put my right hand on his shoulder. Within seconds, he stopped. "That's never happened to me before." I told him.

He didn't reply, he was in shock at what I did. "What, you've never been out of breath?" G asked when he arrived.

I shook my head.

When our race began, we flew. Every time that I had to run a distance, I've always had an urge to go much, much faster. I've always ignored it, until _now_. I let the urge take over, and I felt like an angel flying through the sky.

When I reached the finish line, I saw that B JUST reached halfway, which was way far back. "Whoa!" Everyone around me exclaimed.

"You're not kidding! You're not out of breath!" G almost yelled.

He was right. I wasn't gasping or anything, I felt fine...? Just like that, the bell rang._ Time to go in._

* * *

The next day, in the bathrooms, I was looking at myself in the mirror.

A lot of kids, even teachers, asked if I wore contacts. I don't. My eyes were a very pretty and shiny green color, making them emerald colored.

I ran a hand through my longish, dark brown hair when my best friend emerged from one of the stalls.

"There's a new janitor," Alice chimed, running her hands under the sink.

"Really?" I asked, looking at her. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, Italian brown eyes getting washed from water. "What's his name?" I asked.

"I dunno. He's short." Alice explained. "I think he had candy bars in his pockets!" she gushed.

"Candy? My mom said people who love candy a lot have a sweet tooth." I remembered.

The two of us had no idea that I was extremely connected to that new janitor guy in ways not possible.

About a week later, I actually got to meet the janitor after school. Waiting for our mom to get us, my siblings and I were sat outside. Mom didn't want us on the bus today for some reason.

"You guys waiting for something-?"

The three of us looked behind us towards the school entrance to see a shorter man, with pretty caramel eyes. He had a trash can out, picking up random litter.

"We're waiting for our mommy," Natalie, now eight, gushed.

The janitor smiled, and then pulled out a Reeses. "Want it?" he offered. It was a king sized one, with three pieces.

"Ooh! Thank you!" Natalie said, taking the candy bar, ripping it open.

I looked at the janitor, and felt that there was something different about him.

But I couldn't place it...

The next day in class, I saw my teacher, Mrs. Kruse, with a student, who looked oddly familiar. Dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"We have a new student who's starting late today, meet Paul." She explained.

When the boy shot a look at me, a jolt of recognition ran through the both of us.

He was the younger boy from the alley! From a year ago! When we saw each other, I gave a wave.

"You know Lynn?" Mrs. Kruse asked Paul. He nodded. "Oh good, you can sit in the empty seat next to her." She gestured him over.

He sat down. "Hi," I said.

"Hi..." He whispered back.

During Social Studies, I dazed off. "Here in Pike Creek, Delaware, we…" was all I heard my teacher say.

That was when the intercom sparked to life.

_"We are under lockdown. We are under lockdown,"_ The principal bellowed.

I heard screaming from other classrooms. "Go, go, go!" Mrs. Kruse cried.

Everyone flew up. I grabbed Paul's hand. "Help me close the windows." I said.

He nodded. Soon, we were all in the left corner of the room. Lights off, blinds down, windows closed, door locked. Paul still held my hand...

"Don't worry, I'll protect everyone," I told him.

"Are you a superhero?" he asked.

"I think so," I answered.

Then we heard the _gunshots_. Some kids screamed as our door was kicked open. "NO ONE MOVE!" they had robber masks on.

Three guys. I raised my right hand up, and held it out towards the guys. "I said, don't _move_!" one said to me, aiming his rifle. I cupped my hand, and he fell to the ground. The second robber freaked and shot his pistol at me, right in my chest. Ah, it didn't hurt, but it made me feel _numb_. I groaned at this. "Lynn!" Mrs. Kruse wailed, unsure if I was alright or not.

Something overcame me. I felt real _angry. _A weird sense of _betrayal. _A feeling of…_evil._

I snapped my fingers, and down went the second robber.

Good thing it was thunder storming out... Without even looking, I made a bolt of lightning come in, breaking a window, electrocuting the third robber.

After that, I heard crying.

"What happened to the other two? Are they dead?" kids asked.

Mrs. Kruse went over to me. "My God, are you alright?" she demanded.

I nodded. "It doesn't hurt. Oh…" I moaned. I suddenly felt sick. "Garbage can..." I choked.

Paul grabbed it and I threw up in it. I also felt horribly exhausted. Well...I did just _kill three people_. And I didn't feel bad about it either...which was part of that evil feeling I had.

Minutes later, the police came with an ambulance.

* * *

In the hospital when they were wheeling me away somewhere, I said "Are you gonna take the bullet out…?" in a whisper.

"Yes we are," A lady nurse answered.

"Make me sleep first…I don't feel good…" I told her.

"We will," She assured. I closed my emerald green eyes.

When they opened, I saw I was in a bed. "Dear God," I heard Mom, "Lynn Angela Logan, don't you _ever_ do that _again_!" she hugged me.

"Sorry," I said.

"Are you alright?" Dad looked like he was crying.

I nodded. "Can we go home?" I asked.

"Yep, they said your recovery rate was incredibly fast." Dad said.

I exchanged glances with Jasper and Natalie, they knew why. I hopped off the bed. "You have to go home in that shirt, since your other shirt was…" Mom didn't finish.

"Okay," I grabbed my pants and went into the bathroom to change. We left soon after...

At home, Mom had to go to work, and Dad disappeared into the basement. Natalie and Jasper wanted to know everything. So I told them. "You _killed_ them?" Jasper looked afraid.

"It happened fast. And like I said, I felt really different. Guys I'm really scared…" I had tears in my eyes.

Natalie hugged me. "It'll be okay," She promised.

Jasper joined the hug. "Yeah," He said.

When the hug broke, I gave them hard looks. Things weren't going to be any easier...

* * *

**May, 2006**

Back in January, the janitor guy, from my school. The short one with pretty eyes, who loved candy. He left. Said he was going to some college down in Ohio. I would sort of miss him.**  
**

And then I met _him_ when I was twelve years old. Paul and I were at my best friend Alice's birthday party, in July. "That sucks how no one else showed up." Paul said.

Alice shrugged, flipping back her longish brown hair. "Oh well, and my dad just said he had to go to work, so it's just us three, until my uncle arrives to watch us." She said.

I frowned. What a horrible time for a party. "What's your uncle's name?" Paul asked.

"Nick," Alice answered. "You might like him, Lynn." She added.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm saying that you'll like him, you'll see when he gets here." She gave a sly smile.

Oh, _my_. She was _right_. Nick was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. He had brown-blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble, like that Mr. Winchester guy from a few years back.

"Hi, Uncle Nick!" Alice gave him a hug. Ohhhh, _so_ much envy. "These are my friends, Lynn, and Paul." Alice introduced, giving me a smile.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Nick said to us. Paul nodded at him.

As time passed on, I learned that the place where my parents work, Alice's dad works in the same field as them. So when THEY had to go on business trips, so did her dad. In which case Nick had to come over to Alice's a lot, to babysit. Not that she _needed _a babysitter, her dad just didn't want her to be alone all the time.

For some odd reason, I felt like I knew Nick from somewhere else, really odd right? I guess my inner conscious knew that he was gonna turn out to be my real father, using his body as a vessel.

Crazy right?

* * *

**Getting heated now...next chapter is the start of season 5!**


	3. Lynn and Lucifer Rising

**August, 2009  
**

"So like, are you two _dating_ now?" Alice asked us.

"Whaaaaat?" I blurted. Paul made a face.

"I mean come on…we're fourteen, TEENAGERS. It's _OKAY_ for you two to date." Alice explained.

"But…we're not like that," I told her. It's true. Me and him were best friends, nothing more. And he was the only one besides my siblings who knew about what I could do.

Today was a very sad day, or morning, I should say. Me, Paul, and my family are at a funeral home. A double homicide has occurred in Alice's family. Nick's wife, Sarah, and their little newborn baby, murdered.

When I first heard, I ran straight to Alice's house (my parents noted at how I got there so fast…) and I spent the weekend with her, to help her cope. It was amazing how she could even smile and joke at me and Paul.

I haven't seen Nick yet, but I really wanted to. I glanced over the room. Natalie, now twelve, she glanced at me and both of our eyes locked. Her pale blond hair was down, her blue eyes wide for a moment, while my dark brown hair was up in a ponytail, and my emerald green eyes were narrowed.

Jasper and I felt bad for her, she had mom's hair. But Jasper was lucky enough to have my colored hair, but has blue eyes. Speaking of, my crazy thirteen year old brother was nowhere in sight.

Alice saw the worry in my eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Where's my brother?" I told her. Her brown eyes turned around, and I saw that her brown hair was uncared for, scraggly. But I didn't blame her.

"There," Paul pointed to the main room.

"Thanks," I told him and went in the direction he pointed at. Then I saw Nick. I nearly fell back at the sight of him. He looked horrible; it made tears spring to my eyes. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hello Lynn," His voice was quiet and hoarse.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I ran over and embraced him in a tight hug, tears silently streaming from my face. "I'm so sorry, Nick." I told him._ PLEASE make him feel better, _I commanded.

After about a minute, we broke our hug. "Thank you for coming." He whispered, his voice dry and choked.

I smiled sadly and gave him a nod.

* * *

That night, I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

I have insomnia issues anyway...

I wanted to cry, but I also wanted to laugh. My emotions were so mixed so I just laid there, frozen.

There was a knock on my door. _"Lynn? It's me and Jas, mom and dad just left to go out, so you can…"_ it was Natalie.

I knew what she was gonna say. I looked at my closed door._ Open._ My door creaked open. Natalie and Jasper came in. "What's up." I didn't say it as a question.

"We wanted to say goodnight," Jasper explained. "And…to see if you're doing okay." He added.

"I'm fine, goodnight." I wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"Okay…Night." Jasper said, and then left, followed by Natalie.

"Love you," She said.

"Love you too," I told her.

* * *

**September, 2009  
**

It was Friday, and I was staying the night at Alice's. Around the evening, as it was getting dark, we got an opportunity to leave.

"Girls, can you drop this off at Nick's? If he's not home then just put in his kitchen." Her dad gave Alice a box, and handed me a key to his house.

"Okay, Dad," Alice said.

"And please, don't say anything about…" he didn't finish.

"We _KNOW_, Dad." Alice assured him. We said goodbye then left the house.

"What's in the box?" I asked.

"I think like some packaged food, 'cause Uncle Nick kinda…stopped caring about certain stuff." She told.

"Oh…" was all I said. Alice sighed. "Have you seen him lately?" I asked.

"Only a couple times, I think he's doing better. I can't believe he wanted to keep the house…" she answered.

"Well, he doesn't wanna just, _forget_ about them." I told her.

"I know, but I'd think that it just makes him sadder." Alice explained. I nodded in agreement. Then I stopped walking. "Lynn?" Alice stopped too.

"LOOK!" I pointed up at the sky to the right. Alice looked.

A bright light went up in the sky; it was barely noticeable, 'cause it seemed far away.

"There's an airplane!" Alice yelled. I stared real hard. The outside lights of the plane made me see it real good, it was flying almost sideways.

"Is it gonna crash?" I asked.

"Did that weird light scare the pilot enough to swerve the plane like that?" Alice also asked.

_All of a sudden the pain hit._

It wasn't really pain, but a huge overwhelming feeling, big enough to make me fall to my knees. "Lynn? What's wrong?" Alice asked.

I dropped Nick's house key. When the feeling faded somewhat, I stood back up, then slowly opening my hands. I was now standing in a weird, crooked position when I swear my back felt on fire.

I stood up straight, and Alice screamed her lungs out; she dropped the box.

"What?" I asked.

"You-! You…!" she stuttered.

"_What_?" I asked again.

"You have wings, Lynn! _Wings_!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?" I turned my head back. I saw nothing on my shoulders. The fire in my back and the feeling went away. "What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You-you-you…you had black wings." She explained.

"I believe you," I told her.

"You-you _know_?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "I'm like a superhero, I can do things no one else can." I explained.

"L-like _what_?" Alice was shaking. I aimed my hand to the ground where the key was. Then I made it float up into my hand, and I clutched the key as I got it. "Oh, my God." Alice was utterly stunned.

"Please Alice, you CANNOT tell anyone." I told her.

"I promise…how long could you do this?" she said.

"Since I was little," I told her.

The look on her face was terrifying.

* * *

Minutes later, we arrived at Nick's house. I rang the doorbell, then stood back. The door opened. Nick gave us a stare. "Hi Uncle Nick, we got this for you." Alice held out the box.

"Thank you," He took it, "Come in." he turned and went inside.

The living room was dark, but Nick turned on the kitchen light. We followed him in there. "Uncle Nick," Alice started.

He was putting the boxed food away, "Yes?" he asked.

"What time is it…" she looked at the clock. "9:45…okay I'm gonna call dad and tell him we'll be back late, we're gonna clean your house." She explained.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yes! Now leave us alone, unless you wanna help." Alice said.

"Thank you," He said quietly, while going upstairs.

"Come on, basement." Alice ushered me to follow her. As we entered the basement, I felt a chill. "So I was thinking…what with you being all like an angel or something, you showed your…wings after we saw that light. Do you think you're connected to it?" she theorized.

"Maybe..." I said. I really didn't wanna think about it.

We got to work. We did the dishes, cleaned the bathrooms, vacuumed just about everywhere, and did other cleaning work. By midnight, we were whooped, but we got the job done.

"Thanks for helping Lynn," Alice said, she was still shocked at how I did my cleaning…I thank my mind. "I think he went to sleep, so we should go." She said.

"Okay," I grabbed his key and we locked the house as we left.

* * *

The next morning, after I was already home, I came down to see Jasper and Natalie glued to the TV.

"What's on?" I asked.

"The news. The world's coming to an end." Jasper said.

"What?" I asked.

"It started last night. Earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, all around the world. AND THEY ALL STARTED AT THE SAME TIME." Jasper explained. My emerald eyes were wide.

"And there was a light that shot up the sky in Maryland last night, people think it's a terrorist attack." Natalie added.

"I saw that! I saw that a plane almost crashed 'cause of it too." I told them.

They both turned to look at me.

I called Alice later on, telling her about the global events and about the light we saw.

_"Something's going on, I can feel it."_ She said over the phone.

"Yeah, I feel it too..." I told her.

* * *

**Uh-oh, guess who's free-? Think Lynn will be getting a surprise visit from someone very soon!**


	4. Free To Be You And Me

Five days after the night Alice and I saw the light shine the sky in Maryland..._ He_ came for me.

On the morning of that fifth day, he was there. I opened my eyes for I heard a slight noise in my room. I glanced at my digital clock, 5:53am.

Wonderful. I sat up and nearly fell out of my bed.

He was standing at the edge of my bed, staring hard at me. He had pretty blue eyes, a stubble, and brown-black hair.

And he was wearing a trench coat_._

"Who the _hell,_ are _you?_" I asked him.

"My name... is Castiel," he introduced. "And I need you to come with me, Lynn."

"Why? How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Because...you're…Lucifer's daughter," He answered hesitantly.

"Who? I don't know any Lucifers'," I told him.

"Lucifer…the Devil," He corrected.

I laughed. "What? You're saying I'm the spawn of _Satan?_" I asked.

"_Who are you talking to, Lynn?_" I heard Natalie say outside of my door.

"No, don't!" I cried.

As she opened my door, Castiel went over to her, put his index and middle fingers against her forehead, and she went out cold. Why the hell was she _awake_ anyway?

"You…you're…like _me_!" I told him.

"Yes," Castiel moved Natalie further in my room, then shut my door.

I was silent for a moment. "So _explain_ to me how I'm the Devil's _daughter_." I demanded.

"Well...when you were born, in Hell—" he started.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, _WAIT_," I got up. "You're saying I was _born_ in HELL?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered.

I didn't know what to say. "Keep going..." I finally said.

"When you were born, God knew your father was going to have you help him break free from Hell and walk the Earth. So he…had Michael take you, and placed you in a vessel." He explained.

"A _vessel?_" I repeated.

"A baby's body," He said.

I gasped. "So I killed a _baby_ just so I could live in a body?"

"You couldn't help it, you were just born," Castiel assured.

I gagged. "Why do I have to leave?" I asked.

"If Lucifer finds out you're here…it'll be bad." Castiel answered.

"Does he…have a vessel too?" I asked.

"Yes. As am I," Castiel said, looking down at himself.

"Natalie…Jasper…aren't my _siblings_? My parents aren't my _parents_? I…" I know I was adopted, but this was an entirely different matter. I went and looked into my mirror. My emerald green eyes were weary, and my dark brown hair messy.

"This…isn't _me_. I'm not…Can I have time? To say…goodbye?" I requested.

"Yes. I'll be back in an hour and a half." Castiel said as he disappeared.

I went down and had Natalie wake up. "Oww…who _was_ that guy?" she asked.

"Someone like me, and he said I have to leave here, or else you and everyone will be in danger." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

I paused. "Get Jasper, and I'll tell you." I said. She nodded, then left my room. I ran to my closet and pulled out my red-black suitcase. I placed it on my bed and unzipped it.

"What's going on?" I heard Jasper ask. As my 'siblings' entered my room, I looked at my door and made it shut.

"You're not gonna believe me..." I said.

"Lynn, you're _superhuman_, you just made your door shut without _physically touching _it_._ I will believe you." He said.

"Okay…long story short. I'm not human. This isn't even _MY_ body, I'm just living in it. I WAS BORN IN _HELL_, for Christ's sake!" I yelped.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"So Hell exists?" Natalie asked.

I scoffed, "Guess so," I said. "And that guy said that my REAL father is Lucifer! The _Devil!_ It's rather funny." I said sadistically.

"Satan?" Jasper asked.

"Actually he's not the Devil, he's just a fallen angel..." Natalie corrected.

I froze. "An…_angel_?" I asked. She nodded. I now fully believed it when Alice said she saw my wings, and everything Castiel just told me.

"God has four sons: Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael. Lucifer betrayed God, so he had Michael banish him to Hell." Natalie explained.

"You read the Bible?" Jasper wasn't amused. Natalie nodded. "I agree with you Lynn, this IS rather funny. God's your grandpa!" Jasper said.

I sighed. "I'm really scared right now," I told them. "I don't have much time. I have to leave..." I explained.

"For how long?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. Suddenly, he gave me hug. Natalie joined it, so it was a group hug.

"We'll leave you to…prepare." Jasper said, leading Natalie out of the room.

I packed up. As I was writing a note, lying about why I was leaving to mom and dad, my siblings came in. "Whoa!" Jasper cried.

Castiel was here.

"It's time," He said, his voice really deep.

I handed the note to Natalie. "Place this on the kitchen table, when they find out I'm gone, you know NOTHING." I explained.

She nodded, I saw tears in her blue eyes. "I have my phone, I'll be in touch," I told them. They nodded. I grabbed my suitcase and went up to Castiel.

"Okay…let's go." I said.

He placed his two fingers on my forehead.

And we were gone...

* * *

**Greeley, Pennsylvania**

When my eyes opened, I saw darkness. I saw windows, it was dark out.

But wasn't it just early morning…? I heard voices.

_"God...! Don't do that!"_

_"Hello, Dean."_

"_...Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?_"

_"My apologies." _

I followed the sounds.

"How'd you find me, anyway? I thought I was flying below the angel radar."

"You are. Bobby told me where you were."

I stopped as I saw them. First the other guy, who had dark hair and green eyes that were like mine, but not shiny, then Castiel was behind. "Whoa, who's _this_?" the guy asked.

"This, is Lynn Logan. She's...the daughter of Lucifer." Castiel told him.

"...what?" the guy asked.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hold up," the guy said. "Lucifer... has a _kid?_"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

"...what the hell? _How_? Angels can have _kids_?" the confused man asked.

"They can but...it's forbidden." Castiel told him.

"Oh yeah...makes sense. Why not piss off Heaven some more before falling by spreading some fluffy wing seed," the guy joked, looking at me. "So, what...does Lucifer know?" he asked then.

"No," Castiel said.

"You're not evil?" the man asked me. I shook my head. "Oh…well I'm Dean." He introduced.

I nodded at him. Castiel looked around the room. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

Dean was putting on a jacket. "Sam and I are taking separate vacations for awhile," He answered. "So, you find God yet? Can I have my damn necklace back please?" he then asked.

My emerald green eyes widened. Castiel was looking for _God_? That didn't even make sense...

"I haven't found him, that's why I'm here, I need your help." Castiel answered.

"For what? God hunt? No, thanks." Dean said.

"Not God, someone else," Castiel corrected.

"Who?" I asked suddenly.

"Archangel, the one who killed me." Castiel answered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"His name is Raphael," Castiel said. I thought of Natalie, and what she said.

"...You were _wasted_ by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked sarcastically. I snorted at his remark.

"I've heard that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity for information." Castiel announced.

"How's that gonna work?" I asked. "If he..._killed_ you? Don't think popping up in his room at six AM will work, like you did me." I explained.

Dean gave a look.

"We will trap him, and interrogate him." the angel said. Dean asked why he should help. So Castiel announced that because he was Michael's vessel, no angel would harm him.

Vessel-? Castiel told me I'm in one...and now this Dean guy was Michael's-?

Oh, hell...

So the three of us left to go find Raphael. Castiel prepped to teleport, but Dean stopped him.

"What?" Castiel asked, flexing his hand back in slight surprise.

Dean grimaced. "Last time you zapped me, I didn't poop for a week! We're _driving_!"

At least I started my crazy adventure by laughing.


	5. The Beauty and The Tragedy

**Waterville, Maine**

Dean had taken a photo of me, and had it printed out small enough to fit an FBI ID. "Dean? I'm fourteen, and shorter than the both of you. It's not gonna fly." I told him.

"Sure it will. You're from Thailand, which is why you're small." Dean snickered, handing me my ID, which had my photo, and...an alias name. Megyn Vercetti was what I chose. What can I say, I like GTA and names that end with y-n.

"If you say so," I sigh. I flatten out the small women's suit I'm wearing, feeling ridiculous. Dean had his own suit on, while Castiel had not changed his attire. "Can't I just stay in the car?" I ask.

"Nope," Dean declined. "If you're gonna stick with us, you're gonna learn to roll like us." he explained.

I gave a pleading expression to Castiel, hoping he would help me out, but all he did was stare. I don't think Castiel likes me, maybe I freak him out. Or, is he always giving hard stares, like he has _no_ idea what's going on?

"Tell me why we're here again?" I requested.

"The sheriff here laid eyes on the Archangel," Castiel fulfilled.

"...and he still has eyes?" Dean wondered.

"How we supposed to get any info from him?" I pressed.

"We will tell him that he saw an Angel of the Lord, and he will tell us where he is." Castiel explained.

"Huh? No, no, no...it doesn't work like that," Dean stashed an ID inside Castiel's big coat. "We have to lie to him." he corrected.

"...why?" Castiel asked.

"That's what humans do, especially if they wanna be president." Dean told him, myself snorting at another of his remarks. I think I liked this guy...

* * *

NEVER AGAIN! Castiel is truly a strange angel. I guess he doesn't know any better, his innocence is actually kind of cute, so I decided to have him use his smarts by asking him a question he would know.

"What am I?"

"An Archangel, like Lucifer and Raphael," He said.

"Is that different than just an angel?" I asked.

"Yes, you're much more powerful than regular angels, even me. Heaven's most terrifying weapon." He explained.

I saw Dean give him a look.

We arrived at St. Pete's hospital, where in a room was an African-American guy in a wheelchair, lazily looking out the window.

"I take it the ninja turtle's gone," I assumed.

"Just an empty vessel..." Castiel said, looking a little unhappy.

Later, after we took shelter in an abandoned house, I was so disappointed to find out that there was no running water. "So, this ritual of yours, when's it gotta go down?" Dean asked.

"Sunrise," Castiel said.

"You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asked.

"No, it's harder," Castiel answered.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked.

"You two do," Castiel looked at me.

"So…you're a dead man tomorrow." Dean realized.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed in a low voice.

"Well, last night on earth, what are your plans?" Dean asked.

"I thought I'd just... sit here quietly..." Castiel told him.

"...come on, booze? Women?" Dean suggested. Castiel stared out the window. "You HAVE been with women before, right? Or an angel, at least?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean to tell me you've never done any cloud-seeding up there? If Lucifer can mess around, surely you can." Dean asked.

"I've never had _occasion_, okay?" Castiel said in a slightly irritated voice.

Again with his innocence. I almost felt bad for him.

"...Alright. Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are _not_ gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch." Dean assured.

I realized what he said. "I'll stay in the car." I said. I would rather not spend a night at a hooker joint.

"Fine, lets go." Dean turned and left. Castiel sat still for a moment, then got up. I had followed him.

* * *

The next night, after an attempt to wake Raphael, and his empty vessel at the hospital, as we returned to our shelter house, he was _there_.

Blue lightning in the shape of wings sparked all around him, and it scared the _hell_ out of me.

"Castiel," He said after the lightning faded.

"Raphael," he said back.

We walked closer to him. "I thought you were supposed to be impressive, but all you did was black out the room." Dean smirked.

"And the eastern seaboard," Raphael added. "Dean Winchester, I know who you are, and thanks to Castiel, I know _where_ you are." Raphael said.

"You won't kill him, you wouldn't dare," Castiel said.

My emerald eyes went puzzling. "But I will take him to Michael," Raphael explained...taking a few steps forward. DON'T LOOK DOWN...DON'T LOOK DOWN...KEEP STARING AT HIM...

"Sounds terrifying, but, uh, I'm not going anywhere with you, we knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch..." Dean threw a lit lighter and a circle of fire surrounded Raphael.

I was too busy in awe at the fire to hear what they said next, but I looked up when Raphael said:

"He's dead, Castiel. _Dead_."

"You're lying," Castiel denied.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" Raphael asked.

"Then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked.

My eyes were real wide. Did he say God was _DEAD_? If any normal person heard this, we'd all be thrown in nuthouses. "That's my father you're talking about." Raphael was pissed.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the friggin' apocalypse!" Dean yelled.

"Hi, there," I stepped up to the fire. "My name's Lynn."

Raphael, Castiel, and Dean all froze in unison. "You're _alive_…" Raphael was in awe.

"I am; so lemme' get this straight. God is dead, so that enables you to be the boss and do whatever you want?" I asked.

"Yes. And whatever we want, WE _GET_." he made the window shatter.

Crap.

We escaped, now in the Impala again. Castiel was kind of uneasy 'cause Raphael told him that _Lucifer_ brought him back to life, after Raphael killed him.

He didn't believe him. I didn't want too either.

Dean and him talked some, then he disappeared from the car. "Um…where are we going now?" I asked Dean.

He gave me a quick look. "I don't know yet." he said.

Saying nothing, I pulled out my phone. I flipped it open, and then snapped it in half. "I'm sorry guys…" I muttered, thinking of my family.

Then I tossed the remains out the window.

* * *

Sometimes, I wish I could forget what I am. But every night I'm reminded when I don't sleep. Insomnia, or, angels don't sleep.

...fuck.

I'm with Cas by a set of...I called him Cas now too? What was wrong with me...?

Anyways...I'm with him by a set of train tracks, and I don't think he would understand it, but I could tell he was freaking bored.

I found some rocks in the tracks, deciding to throw them out into the streets; Cas speaking on the phone to Dean about something called a Colt.

"We are," Cas seemed to confirm. I heard a train come, so I skipped out of the tracks, seeing Cas dangerously too close, so I grabbed his free arm and yanked him a few feet away. The short train sped past, Cas covering his open ear. "What?" he asked. "Did—I didn't—I didn't get that!" he yelled.

I swore I heard Dean laughing on the other line.

"This isn't funny, Dean!" Cas said angrily. "The voice says I'm almost out of minutes!"

Now I came up laughing. I suppose this was my fault. I bought that prepaid phone earlier today. I return to throwing rocks.

"Well, I hear differently. And if you are still set on the _insane_ task, of killing the devil, this is how we do it." Cas decided. I frown to myself. "Where are you now?" Cas asks. Dean obviously answers, Cas replying, "We'll be there."

Time to go? I return to the angel eagerly. "What stuff?" Cas demands, catching me off guard. "...yes." I tilt my head and mouth, _what happened?_ but he doesn't get it. I have a lot to teach him.

"Yes, we'll just..." I could hear the dial tone. "...wait here, then..." Cas puts the phone away and stands in front of me awkwardly.

I fold my arms angrily.

"Dean says we must wait four hours before we get him." he announces.

WHAT!

"What are we supposed to do for four hours?" I ask.

"We will wait here." he suggests.

"...um, no! Let's go do something!" I urge. "Come on, please? This is boring."

"What would we do?" he asks me.

I look up, tapping my chin. "We could break the law," I pondered.

"...why would you go against the human's legal system?" Cas asks.

"Because Cas, it's fun," I tell him.

* * *

The next four hours go by as Cas and I run(well, he walked) up and down random streets of random cities as I smashed every mailbox with metal baseball bats.

Then, it was time to get Dean. Cas takes me back to the tracks, and a while later, Cas reappears with Dean.

"That's pretty nice timing Cas," Dean says, hiding his relief.

"We had an appointment," Cas noted.

"...what happened?" I asked.

"Long story, and YOU," Dean looked at Cas. "Don't ever change." he said.

Castiel had smiled. What was I _missing_ here-?

Dean pulled out his phone and called someone. Turns out that he had called Sam, guessing he was going to 'join us'. I was kinda anxious to meet him...

And when I did it...was rather awkward. "Who's this?" he asked, staring at me.

"This…is the Devil's daughter," Dean introduced. "Cas says she can help us, seeing as to she knows absolutely _nothing_." he explained.

Sam paused. "I'm Lynn…" I held out my hand.

"Sam Winchester," he took my hand in his. And then I felt it.

Lust. For power, blood...

"You…" I said. I released my hand. "I feel it. Your desire." I told him.

"Desire?" Dean repeated.

Sam gave me a _shut the hell up_ look. "Sorry…" I frowned. "Are we leaving?"


	6. Ohio Is For Lovers

Time flew _by_.

In Canton, Ohio, there was a wax museum, where I assumed that the wax figures were coming to life, and killing their biggest fans.

For example, Gandhi tried to kill Sam, literally. Dean stopped him by burning his glasses.

Then Sam had to kill _Paris Hilton_, not the _real _one, but a pagan god who impersonated her. She took on Gandhi's form as well.

I learned that Dean had really looked up to his dad, so Hilton was going to take on his form, but, yeah, Sam chopped her head off with an axe.

Really weird...I was laughing when Dean said there was a police warrant out for Hilton. Baha!

As so, I discovered of more things I could do, like teleport. So now I could heal, run real fast, and teleport. Sweet...

In Nebraska, we met a little boy, who was half human, and half demon; his name was Jesse. It made me sad when he chose to leave on his own.

Hell he was a tough lil boy...turned Cas into an action figure!

Then I got to meet Bobby Singer, but not in the nicest way. "You're right about this one," Dean said into his phone. "It's a job."

I hated wearing fancy clothes, especially ones that made me look like I really was a part of CDC. I did love my alias name though. I was Megyn Vercetti yet again.

A twenty-five year old man died, of old age. Yeah, right? Now a _real_ old man was missing. Dean did some snooping, and found that he liked to hang at a place called Golden Palace.

Yeah, we found the old man, looking as young as Dean. Claimed it was a game. Called the guy a miracle worker, for claiming his poker chips were years. He described the 'miracle worker' as a guy named Patrick, with an Irish accent.

Now I was twitching. My dad's name's Patrick. Ironic.

Dean, being very oddly protective, didn't want a fourteen year old angel to search bars by herself for the Patrick guy, made me go with him, while Sam went solo.

We didn't find _squat_. Dean tried to ask the bartender, but he was obviously lying.

Time to work the _female_ magic. I pulled out a one-hundred dollar bill, slid it over. "You sure you don't know?" I asked in a low, seductive voice.

He took the bribe, "Out back, take the elevator down." he said quietly.

I winked at him, "Good man..." now Dean was dragging me outside.

"Don't ever do that again."

I glared, "What are you, my _brother_?"

"Maybe..." he said. We reached the elevator, and someone came out. _Wheeling _out, I should say. "Bobby?" he realized. I blinked, the Bobby he always talked to? I looked at him. Hair, hat, wheelchair, pretty blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Planting daisies," Bobby said sarcastically, "What's it _look_ like? Came in on the case."

"You beat me here?" Dean asked.

"Brains trumps legs, apparently," he spotted me. "I'm gonna guess you're _Lynn_?"

I did a crooked smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever," Bobby rolled away.

"You find the game?" Dean asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Did you stop it?" silence. "...Bobby?"

"...I played, okay?" Bobby said, "I lost..."

Now he was pissed... "We're not done. Stay with him." Dean ordered me, going for the elevator.

I slowly looked over at Bobby, then held out my hand. "Lynn Logan."

He gave me a look, but then shook. "Bobby Singer. You look different than I imagined."

I chuckled, "If you mean big fluffy wings, I have those." I said.

"Sure," he said. "Hell with it, get down there." he wheeled over to the elevator.

"But—" I said, then sighed. "Alright..."

Turns out Patrick was a witch, playing with people's lives with poker.

Bobby tried to get his legs back, but lost. So Dean gave up his years.

Him as an old man...I am _scarred_.

I offered to play the witch to get their years back, but of course it was declined.

What? Not like you can make an angel age...can you?

They still didn't listen. So Sam did, and everyone was saved.

Typical...

* * *

When we were in Ohio again, it was then I got to meet Gabriel, but Sam and Dean only knew him as 'the Trickster'.

Probably 'cause he zapped us into TV land.

I was separated from the boys, but I could have cared less when I found myself in _The Vampire Diaries_, a new show that had came out. I was in episode six, where most of it takes place in 1864.

Oh, crud.

Now dressed in some old assed fashioned dress from those days, I almost screamed when I saw Damon and Stefan Salvatore exit their house, realizing I was holding the reins of a carriage. "Are you our new driver?" Stefan asked, and I found myself speechless.

I'd managed to get the horses moving as I led the hottest pair of fiction brothers ever to town, Mystic Falls, Virginia, which in real life was a city in Georgia.

Holy crap!

I went into a whiz as I went from show to show. _Dexter_, _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, (where I was in an interrogation room, and Elliot Stabler kept yelling at me, demanding answers to questions I was clueless of), some reality cop show, and a game show.

I was exhausted when I was pulled out of TV land, now in a warehouse...the Trickster trapped in a ring of holy fire, like Raphael…things got tense.

He looked really familiar too—a little short, brown hair, and caramel eyes. Hmm..."Where'd I screw up?" he asked us, the fire reflecting from his eyes.

"You didn't," Sam corrected.

"It was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean explained.

"Meaning?" the Trickster asked, his eyes staring hard at us.

"Call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean said.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or _Douchey_?" Sam asked.

"...Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." he admitted.

"Gabriel? The Archangel." Sam realized.

"Oh jeez! Wonderful. That's really great..." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"It's bad enough the Ninja Turtle already knows about her, won't it be bad if HE knows too?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"I think he's more on Michael's side…" Sam noted.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. Dean turned to me, but I didn't notice, I still had my hand over my eyes, looking down. "This here," Dean looked to me, "Is your niece."

Gabriel's face changed. "Well whatta' ya know! I guess the search for Lynny is over!" he announced.

"Search?" I asked, looking up.

"When he put you on Earth, Michael put one hell of an Enochian Seal on you so NO one could find you, not even US. Well, I did. Met you once, you just don't remember." he explained.

Well... good to know, I guess-? I still wish I knew why he looked so damn familiar, since he said we'd met...

The conversation continued. Gabriel only wanted all the fighting to _stop_. And about a _huge_ fight between Michael and Lucifer...

"So, guys, what now? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" he asked.

Nah. He was cute, _but_, I wouldn't want to _stare_.

Dean made Gabriel bring back Cas. "You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he said. "Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro. How's the search for daddy going? Let me guess—AWFUL!" Gabriel moped.

Then we turned to leave. "Uh...okay?" Gabriel said hesitantly.

"You guys can't leave him like that!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on, guys!" Gabriel pleaded.

Then Dean turned the fire alarm on, causing water thingies on the ceiling to release, dying the fire out. But before doing that—Dean told Gabriel that the Apocalypse wasn't about Lucifer and Michael's fight.

It was about Gabriel being afraid to stand up to them.

I'll never forget the look on Gabriel's face when Dean said that...

I found out what the Colt thing was, I quote 'a magic gun' that can kill _anything_. Supernatural-wise.

Rumors of a demon named Crowley had it in hiding. Cas announced that the place was covered in sigils...huh? But Dean explained it to me so I could understand.

"Put it like…an anti-angel shield. You won't be able to go in."

Of course...

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware  
**

Blood splattered against the fridge and the stove.

As his parents lay dead next to his sister, who was starting to wake up, Jasper Logan let out a scream.

_"MOOOOM, DAAAD!"_ he wailed, scooting away to a corner of the room.

"Where is she?" Lucifer, using Nick for his vessel, demanded.

"I don't know, I don't _know_! Some guy came and took her like almost a month ago! Ohh,_ God_!" he was sobbing.

Lucifer knelt down. "Who took her?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know his name! He was a guy with a trench coat!" Jasper stuttered, hyperventilating.

Lucifer paused. "Castiel?…hmm..." he stood up. He looked around the room, then teleported off.

Jasper crawled over to his parents. "Mom…dad…no." he whispered in a choked sob.

"Oh, my God..." Natalie put a hand over her mouth. Patrick and Lindsay Logan were dead.


	7. Abandon All Hope

**November, 2009**

I met Chuck Shirley, at a _Supernatural_ convention. Yeah, don't ask. After taking on some ghost boys, the Winchesters told him he had to stop writing books. In the process, I read all the books.

Wow, Sam and Dean really had to live through the bugs.

Now tonight, Sam and Dean were in the other room in Bobby's house, _discussing_. I was in the kitchen with Cas, Ellen and Jo, who I'd just become good friends with(I'd actually met Jo the night the brothers went to retrieve the Colt.) Ellen and Cas were having a drinking contest. She drank down five shots; Cas on the other hand, chugged his down in less than ten seconds, maybe even _lesser _than that?

Jo was impressed, she was smiling, as was I. All of this was making me homesick, terribly. I glanced as Jo got up and went over to the fridge, I saw Dean come up behind her. My best guess was that he was gonna hit on her. Snort.

_"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup! Usual suspects in the corner!"_ Bobby called out.

"Oh, come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken..." Ellen complained.

"Shut up. You're drinkin' my beer." Bobby noted. Ellen gave a chuckle. The formation was like this: in the back was Sam, Dean and Jo. In the front was Cas, Me, Ellen and Bobby.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by." Bobby explained.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen joked.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. This is our last night on Earth." Cas announced seriously.

Oh gee, nice way to turn a conversation. I frowned when he said that, and the camera flashed. I processed our plan for tomorrow. We would drive to Carthage, Missouri. Where Lucifer was supposed to be at, the thought kinda scared me...

My _real_ father. It made me wonder who he chose as a vessel, what he would look like.

If he didn't try to kill me first...

* * *

**Carthage, Missouri**

I rode in the back with Cas. Ellen and Jo in the front. When we arrived, all but Cas got out.

"Ever hear of a door handle?" Jo asked him, peering at him through the window.

"Of course I have," he teleported out the car. Ooookaaaaay?

Then I saw _them_. Everywhere. Cas did too. "What is it, guys?" Ellen asked.

"This town's not empty," he told them. So whatever I was seeing with Cas, the other two weren't. Several, several old looking guys, all wearing dark suits. Just standing, frozen.

"Reapers," Cas said.

"Reaper_s_? Is there more than one?" Ellen asked.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why there here." Cas walked off.

"Umm. I'll stay..." I wasn't thrilled at getting any closer to those old guys.

When we met back up with Sam and Dean, Ellen asked, "Have you seen Cas?"

"What? He was with you-?" Sam reminded.

"Nope. He went after the reapers." Ellen told him.

"Reapers?" Dean repeated.

"He saw Reapers? Where?" Sam asked.

"Well, kind of everywhere..." Jo answered. The boys looked at me. I nodded at them in agreement.

We were walking through town, all carrying shotguns. I didn't even know how to _use_ one, but Sam showed me the basics.

"Well, this is great; been in town twenty minutes, and already lost the angel up our sleeve..." Dean whined.

"You, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked.

That made me cringe... "I don't know what else _to_ think." Dean agreed.

_"There, you are..."_ a girls voice called out. She looked...young. Dark, curly haired.

"Meg," Sam realized.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys," she threatened.

"Hell, I could say the same for you," Dean raised the colt at her.

"Didn't come here alone Dean-o..." Meg announced. Something splashed in a puddle near Meg's feet. I heard the sounds of barking, like dogs.

"Hellhounds," Dean announced.

It was then I could see them all. _Humongous_ mutts, dark red colored, covered in blood.

Oh, hell...

"Yeah, Dean. Your _favorite_. Come on, boys, Lynn. My father wants to see you." Meg explained.

"Screw off," I told her.

"I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam agreed.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, _really_ hard..." Meg warned.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asked. He turned the gun and shot an invisible dog.

"RUN!" Sam screeched. We all turned and split. A Hellhound tackled Dean.

"Dean!" Jo cried.

"Stay back!" he warned.

Like she would listen. She fired her gun; We all stopped running; Jo kept firing, but a Hound came up and clawed the shit out of her.

_"NO!"_ Ellen screamed. I held out my left hand, and clenched. I heard two Hounds cry out in pain. Dean scooped up Jo and we continued on. We arrived at a hardware store and we flew inside.

* * *

Jo's whimpering now.

"Easy, breathe, breathe," Ellen urged. Sam chained the doors to the store shut. They had bags of salt and spread them all around the store, for that I don't know why. I was sitting next to Jo. I placed my right hand on her left shoulder.

_Please, God, _I begged. _Help Jo. Please,_ Nothing happened. God, or whoever returned my favors, wasn't listening, they changed their radio station...

We had her bandaged up, but it didn't help none. She was still shaking. I followed Sam to a corner of the store, where Dean was. "Salt lines are holding up," Sam said.

"Safe, for now," Dean assured.

"Safe, we're trapped like rats," Sam explained.

"Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's _here_. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what." Dean said. Hold up. So that chick who sicked the Hounds on us was my _sister_? Great...

Dean contacted Bobby through radio. "Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems." he said.

_"It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here,"_ Bobby said. _"Is everyone all right?"_ he asked then.

"No, it's Jo. Bobby it's pretty bad..." Dean said, his words choking. I didn't wanna hear it, I went back over to Jo and Ellen.

A couple of minutes later, Dean said, "Lynn,"

I glanced up at him, and he waved me over. I glance at Jo, and she nods approval. I glance at Ellen before going over to Dean. "Yes?" I say.

Dean holds out the radio walkie, as I hear Bobby, _"Lynn?"_

"I'm here," I confirm.

_"When you and Cas saw the reapers outside, how many were there?_" Bobby asked.

"A lot," I say. "They were everywhere. On the streets, rooftops..."

_"...this is sounding like Death,"_ Bobby sighs.

"What?" I ask, sharing a confused glance with Dean.

_"Death, the Horseman, the rider himself...that's why the reapers are there. They're waitin' for the boss to show."_ Bobby realized.

Oh, hell...

* * *

"Now we know where the Devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean explained.

"Yeah. We just have to get past... _eight_ or so _hellhounds,_ and get to the farm by midnight." Sam reminded.

"And get Ellen and Jo the hell outta town." Dean added.

"Won't be easy," Sam noted.

"Stretcher?" Dean suggested.

"Stop. Guys, stop," Jo suddenly said. We all looked at her. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" she asked. The boys moved closer. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an _ace_ bandage. We gotta…we gotta get our priorities straight here..." she explained.

"Number one, I'm not going anywhere," she started.

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen said.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. Lynn said she can't help me. But I can do something," she said. "We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." she continued.

"Everything we need?" Sam asked.

"To build a bomb, Sam," she finished.

"No. Jo, _no_." Dean said. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"You got another plan? You got _any_ other plan? Those are _hellhounds_ out there, Dean." she reminded. "They've got all our scents. Those bitches will _never_ stop coming after you...We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway." Jo explained.

"No. I…I won't let you," Ellen said.

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo asked. Ellen was crying, I was about to. "If I can get us a shot at the Devil…we have to take it." Jo said.

"No!…" Ellen sobbed. I let it out. I was crying just as bad.

"Mom? This might LITERALLY, be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo said.

They eventually smiled at each other. "You heard her boys," Ellen said. "Get to work..."

I hated this, more than _anything_. Who was it that was keeping me from saving Jo? Lucifer? If it is, I'll kill that bastard, father or not.

The bombs were made. I gave Ellen and Jo hugs goodbye. This was so unfair. "I'm so sorry…" I muttered.

"It's okay. Don't let this be for nothing, Lynn." Jo said. I nodded at her.

We escaped the building, and was in an alleyway, when it blew; the impact was hard. As we turned around to see the fire, I was crying again.

_Rest is peace, Ellen and Jo. Thank you..._

* * *

We arrived at the farm where the Devil was to be at. Hidden behind trees, we saw him, _digging_. Several men were all standing strangely nearby.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople..." Dean said.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Okay," Dean repeated.

"Last words?" Sam asked.

Silence. I kept staring. There was something about Lucifer that intrigued me. The way he was…it was very familiar.

"Stay here for a minute Lynn, we can't let him see you yet." Sam explained. I said nothing, I kept staring.

"Here goes nothing," the boys went in separate directions.

_"HEY!"_ Sam shouted, cocking his gun. Lucifer looked over. I could barely see his face. "You wanted to see me?" Sam asked.

He paused. "Well, Sam, you don't need that gun here," he said. I heard his voice loud and clear.

_Wait._

There was no way…could it?

_No._

It couldn't be.

"You know I'd never hurt you. Not _really_." he said.

It was _Nick_.

I dashed out from behind the trees.

"Yeah? Well I'd hurt you," I saw Dean put the gun right at Nick's forehead.

_NO!_

_NO!_

_ NO!_

"So suck it..."

"NO!" I screamed.

Nick fell, lifeless. Dean inhaled a huge breath of air, as did Sam.

_No. No! _

_NO! _

_PLEASE!_

_ DON'T LET HIM BE DEAD! NICK!_ I screamed at myself.

I was _heard._

Nick gasped for air. "Oww…" he moaned. As he got up, he held his head. "Where did you get that?" he demanded. He backhanded Dean. As Dean was out _cold_, over by the trees, Nick turned and faced us, the wound on his forehead going away.

"Now…where were we?" he asked.


	8. Through The Eyes Of His Daughter

I WOULD go over and help Dean, but I couldn't at the moment.

One: my powers were being blocked, Jo and Ellen's death proof of that.

Two: I still couldn't believe Nick was here.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only six things in creation that that gun can't kill, and well, I just happen to be one of them," he explained. "But if you give me a minute," he held up a finger, "I'm almost done." he went back to digging.

"Nick…" I whispered.

Sam, shocked, didn't know I was standing next to him. "What?" he whispered.

"He took Nick…" I was devastated.

"Whoever you THINK that is, it's not anymore." Sam explained. Then he made his way to a knocked out Dean.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Nick asked._ Stop it, Lynn_, Sam's right. It's not Nick anymore. "End this whole, tiresome discussion? That's crazy right?" he finished.

_Say yes to what?_ I wondered. "That's never gonna happen!" Sam stood up.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam," Lucifer went back to digging. "I think it will. I think it'll happen soon, within six months. And I think... it'll happen, in Detroit!" he explained.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you, _myself_. You understand me? I am gonna RIP, your _HEART_ OUT!" Sam threatened.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage, I'm gonna need it..." Lucifer said happily, winking I think.

"...what did you _do_? What did you do to this town?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I was very _generous_ with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man." Lucifer said.

"And the rest of them?" Sam asked.

Lucifer stopped. "In there..." he pointed across the huge hole of dirt. My face looked disgusted. "I know, it's awful, but, these horsemen are so _demanding_. So it was... women and children first."

I almost gagged. Innocent people, murdered. The thought made me sick.

"I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I HAVE to do this. I _have_ to. You of all people should understand." he explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

Lucifer threw his shovel down. As he was explaining something, I was too busy shaking the life out of Dean._ Wake up, wake up, wake up! Damnit, Dean!_

"Anyway, you'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling, and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere, not that you could if you _would_!" he finished. Sam went down to us, to see if I had any success. Just then Lucifer started chanting.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls…" he started.

Dean woke up.

"_We offer up our lives, blood, souls_…" the Demons repeated.

"To complete this tribute."

"_To complete this tribute_."

Every one of their faces flashed gold-like colors as they fell down. I saw Lucifer's face grin as this happened. Then he saw the three of us staring at him. "What?" he asked. "They're just demons..."

Everything began to shake. I stumbled, falling backwards. Then Cas appeared next to us, putting a finger over his lips. _Stay quiet,_ I swore he said telepathically. Unless I imagined it from instinct.

He was gonna teleport us away.

My eyes widened, then we were gone. We were back in Bobby's house. "No…!" I choked. I HAVE TO GO BACK!

"What?" Dean asked.

"I have to go back!" I exclaimed out loud.

"No," Cas declined. "I am to make sure you stay safe; I had to get you away from Lucifer." he explained.

"Gee, thanks, not like our safety's important-" Dean said sarcastically but Sam shut him up, because Cas spoke angrily and protectively to me.

I was too afraid to move a muscle, afraid he might get pissed and shout at me. I looked into his pretty blue eyes as we were all by the fireplace, but I stepped back finally and sid,

"I have to go back. I have to talk to him."

"I said no-" Cas reached out to stop me, but I was already gone.

I teleported myself back to the trees. He was finishing his digging, to put the now lifeless bodies which contained demons in them, in the huge hole. Slowly, I etched my way closer. I was incredibly drawn to him.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" I called out.

"I would never do that." he assured, still digging.

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

I hesitated. "What did you do with Nick?" I asked then.

"He's in here. Doing what he can to contain me." he explained.

I silently gasped. "So, he's okay? He's alive?" I asked.

"Well…kinda," he said. I sighed loudly. "You don't have to be afraid." he assured, his sudden speaking startled me.

"But…you're the _Devil_," I reminded.

He stopped. "Is that what you think?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you know my crime?" he asked then.

I thought back to what Natalie said. "You betrayed God. So, Michael banished you to Hell?" I said.

He sighed. "Help me finish this, and I'll tell you what happened." he explained. Did he just ask me to help him bury the people he _murdered_? I stood there frozen. _I don't freaking think so..!_ He noticed the shock on my face. "What? All humans deserve to die. They're so flawed." he explained.

It was then I remembered I wasn't human, but an _Archangel_. "Not all humans deserve to die," I argued. "There's a lot of bad people, but there's also just as much good people." I explained.

He didn't look convinced. He continued digging. "Come on Nick, don't do this," I pleaded. He stopped. "Sorry…" I whispered. He was finally done digging. He rubbed his hands together, then sat down, breathing heavily. Instinct made me sit right down next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yes," he said.

I stared up at the starry night sky. "Who's my…_real_ mother?" I asked.

He smiled. "Her name was Lilith," he told me.

"Was? What happened to her?" I asked.

"Sam killed her," he said.

I gasped. "Why?" I asked.

"It was for the greater good. She was the final seal that needed to be broken to release me." he explained. I stared hard at him, and noticed the minor burn marks on his temples...what the hell?

"What was she like?" I was curious. He grinned, then looked right at me in the eye.

"She had an affinity for possessing young girls. Her idea of fun was to possess a girl, then torment and kill her family. She was infatuated with baby blood." he explained.

My mouth fell open, "That's _horrible_!" I exclaimed. He sighed. "Was she an angel too?" I asked then.

"No, she was a demon. The very first one I ever made." he answered.

Hold up.

So, I'm half Archangel/Angel, half Demon?

Err...

Uh...

Um...

WHAT THE FUCK.

"So…why are you here? What do you want?" I finally asked.

"To restore this planet to it's full nature." he decided.

"And to kill your brother? Michael?" I added.

I saw him cringe. "It has to be done." he said quietly. We stared at each other for a few silent moments. His blue eyes dark in the night, but my emerald ones were glowing from the moon.

I could almost read him, as if he was—

"I'm very glad," he started.

I blinked, "For, what?" I asked.

"Being able to meet you," he explained. "I've waited a very long time. In Hell, time goes by faster than on earth." he said.

"How much faster?" I asked.

"Well...one month here, is a decade downstairs." he explained, folding his hands together. I had to process this. I'm fourteen now, which makes me...one-hundred and sixty some months odd.

Times that by ten...

"You waited almost two millennium?" I realized with terror.

Almost two thousand years! Jesus!

My expression fell, then I looked down. "You can't do this. Exterminate humanity? You can't!"

I stood up then. "Lynn—" he said.

"No! This is…_wrong_! Killing people? No!" I started moving away from him. Then he stood up too. "I won't let you do this," I continued. "I will stop you. You won't hurt anymore people. And I will not let you have Sam, for whatever reason it is."

He sighed. "I wish you would understand—" he started.

"No I understand _completely_! You're just pissed off because you hate humans, and so you got sent to hell and now you're…_killing_ people, summoning _horsemen_. Having a Goddamn _fit_!" I was probably gonna regret saying that word.

He frowned a little, but kept staring at me. "Until next time," I said to him with a glare, not caring to notice the pain and hurt in his eyes.

Then I teleported away.

As my eyes adjusted to the dim lights of Bobby's house, I fell down. But then I felt a pair of arms lift me up. "What happened?" I recognized the deep voice, Cas. I saw Bobby wheel himself in, followed by Sam and Dean.

I stood up straight, then looked around at everyone. "We can't waste time. What's our next move on killing my father?"


	9. Lynn, Interrupted

**Ketchum, Oklahoma  
**_A few weeks later_

The three of us were sat in the room. "You were referred to me by a Doctor Babar in Chicago." the doctor said.

"That's right," Dean confirmed.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?"

"I don't know. Look doctor, I think the doc was in over his head with this one." Dean pointed at Sam.

"Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex?" the Dr looked at Sam.

"A little depressed? I guess." Sam shrugged.

"Any idea why?" Doc asked.

"Probably because I started the Apocalypse." Sam configured.

"The Apocalypse?" Doc repeated.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam confirmed.

"And you think you started it?" Doc assumed.

"Well...I killed this demon, Lilith..." Sam started. Flashbacks came into my mind.

_"Who's my…real mother?"_

_"Her name was Lilith."_

_"What was she like?"_

_"She had an affinity for possessing young girls. Her idea of fun was to possess a girl, then torment and kill her family. She was also infatuated with baby blood."_

_"That's horrible! ...was she an angel too?"_

_"No, she was a demon. The first one I ever made."_

I came back to life.

"No, no, his name's Castiel. He wears a trench coat." Sam finished. Then Dean explained about another demon named Ruby, who got Sam hipped to demon blood.

What the hell?

Demon blood?

...Uh...

"Megyn?" Doc said. "What part do you play in this?" he asked. Remembering Megyn was my alias name, I smiled at him.

"I'm helping them hunt down Lucifer. He's my father."

Ding-ding-ding, we have officially gone crazy. The doc had us admitted.

See, an old buddy of Sam and Dean's dad, Martin, was in need of assistance. And we wanted to help.

After getting a very disturbing checkup from a nurse, we regrouped in the main room. Martin was sat by the window, staring outside. We made our way over, and he looked at us.

"Sam, Dean, wow! You boys got big!" he saw me. "Oh? John had a daughter?"

"No no, this is uh, Lynn, she's here to help." Sam explained.

"Oh, hi," Martin shook my hand.

I listened as they discussed what was killing the patients here. My ears intact, I gazed around. I saw a man staring at me, and he didn't look too crazy.

His eyes were a bright amber color, very nearly orange, and his hair was somewhat like Cas's, only it was pure glossy black.

He smiled at me, which was a little freaky. But I nodded at him, then looked back at my group.

"Alex, Eddie, Megyn. Glad to see you making friends, why don't you join us for group?" Dr. Fuller separated Dean from us, so it was just me, Sam, and Martin. I sat on the left side of Fuller, Sam next to me, Martin next to Sam.

I looked down at my blue coated hospital outfit. It felt weird...

"Alright, Ted," Fuller had him start off.

"I would calmly, like to talk about the monster hunting us." the guy decided.

Everyone freaked out, and I wanted to rip my hair out.

* * *

Um...

Ted died.

Hung himself.

Or, _did_ he...?

We inspected his body, and Sam found some kinda mark on the side of his head. Dean and I kept guard outside, while Sam cut into his brain.

Hearing someone coming, we ran in—

To see Sam holding up a—

"Dude, look, his brain's been sucked dry."

"That's fascinating, someone's coming," Dean said quickly.

Putting everything back, the nurse who gave the checkups walked in. "What are you guys doing in here?" she asked.

Sam hesitated.

Dean pulled down his pants and put his arms out. "Pudding!"

I clapped my hands, stupid grin on my face.

The nurse looked convinced.

* * *

The monster was a wraith. Only way to spot it out was with a mirror. So I sat down in the main room, staring at a mirror on the wall.

"What are...you doing?" The orange-eyed man sat down next to me.

"Just watching," I told him.

"For what? ...the monster?"

I nodded.

"Watching a mirror will help you find it?" he asked.

"It sure will," I said, looking over at him.

That night, Sam 'raided' three nurses offices to get silver plated knives. Martin looked horrified while I snatched one. Then some chick came up and started making out with Sam.

Um...

I wanted to rip my hair out again from these loonies.

Even Martin had a weird look on his face. "I want him now. He's larger." the chick said, before walking off.

"...Uh...Fuller is on duty tonight, we'll get him after lights out, all four of us." Dean decided.

"What? No." Martin said. He flipped out and left...So Sam took the east wing, me and Dean took west.

* * *

Finding out Sam had an _incident_, we went to his room. "You okay?" I asked.

"No, no, I'm not okay. I, I, I...am _awesome_."

"They give you something?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah...they gave me..._everything_." Sam confirmed. Then he suggested that Dean and I were crazy.

Was it true-?

Walking back to my room, I saw—

"Jo?" She stared at me, face pissed, her lower stomach bloody. "Oh, my god," I said, "What-?"

"You could have saved us, Lynn." she said. "You're an angel, you were supposed to save us."

Ellen appeared. My emerald eyes wide, "I—I couldn't!"

_"Sure you could, you chose not to."_

Behind me, Natalie appeared. "You're too afraid to stand up to your father."

"NO!" I yelled.

"If you only confronted him, we'd still be alive." Ellen said.

"You're not _here_!" I said, running down the hall. In the main room I saw Sam swinging punches at nothing. Fearful, I ran over against the wall and sat.

"What is _happening_?" I heard Dean ask, he looked nuts. As orderlies pulled Sam away, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not here!" I shoved it away, thinking it was—

It was the orange-eyed man. "I'm very much here." he said, sounding offended.

"Not you, oh go—don't let them get me." I got up and buried myself in his chest.

"No one will get you," he said. "It's okay..."

_And he had a grin on his face._

* * *

Helping Martin with Wendy, the kissing chick, who was barely alive, was _difficult_. Martin was jumpy, so I calmed him down.

Placing a hand on his shoulders, I worked my magic. "There," I said.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm an angel." I told him.

"A wha-?"

"Angel, Martin, _angel_. It's okay."

And it was.

The wraith was the nurse who gave us the checkups. EEEEWWWWW! We took care of her, though.

Making sure Martin wouldn't get in any trouble, we escaped the area. Using my angel-speed, I hauled ass back to where the Impala was parked.

Sitting in the back, not hearing Sam talk about his anger, several thoughts were running through my head. What Jo, Ellen, and Natalie had said- they were right.

I was too afraid to stand up to my father.


	10. The Song Remains The Same

**January, 2010**

After the crappy events of a punk teenager switching bodies with Sam, Cas told the brothers that someone they knew as Anna was back, escaped from Heaven's prison, and now wants to kill Sam so Lucifer will not have his vessel.

In consideration, Sam asked if that would work; him dying to save the world. In total disagreement, Cas said no.

"No. She's...Glenn Close," he decided. "Anna will keep trying; she won't give up until Sam is dead...so we kill her first." he added.

He did a ritual to find her, and to me it looked like it pained him a little. I might have felt bad.

It was discovered that she went back time to 1978, to kill Sam and Dean's parents.

"Take us back right now," Dean ordered.

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone." Cas argued. "I can stop her if I bring Lynn, and you two will be safe."

I wouldn't mind that.

"They're our parents! Cas, we're going!" Dean assured.

"It's not that easy..." Cas walked across the room.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal..." he reminded him.

"Which got cut off," Sam remembered.

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean realized. Dean and his remarks! I snorted. I need to write everything Dean says and make a book.

"I don't understand that reference," Cas said, "But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less...it'll weaken me."

That argument finished, we all packed bags. "Bend your knees..." Dean advised.

Cas put two fingers on Sam; I stood up on my tiptoes so he could zap me and Dean at the same.

* * *

**Lawrence, Kansas  
1978  
**

We almost got hit by two cars when we arrived, and Cas was nearly out if it. His nose was bleeding, and he coughed up blood.

THEN he was _totally_ out if it.

Dean and I paid for a hotel room, while Sam looked through a phone book. He found the address, and we made our way to 'The Winchester's' residence.

I was very intrigued to meet their parents...

Everyone and everything fascinated me. The seventies!

We pulled up at the Winchester house, where the brothers were a little afraid. But they got over it and I followed them up the doorstep. They knocked. The door opened, and a pretty curly blond lady answered. "Hi, Mary." Dean said.

She looked freaked. "You can't be here," she whispered. "I don't do that anymore. I have a _normal_ life now."

"I'm sorry, but this is important..." Dean said. I heard an 'ahem' and a very familiar looking young guy popped up.

"Sorry, sweetie, these are..." Mary trailed.

"Mary's cousins," Dean said. "Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by, and saying 'hey', now, could we? I'm Dean."

"Dean. You look familiar." the man noticed.

"Really? ...you do too actually." Dean said nervously.

He smiled, "I'm John," he held out his hand to Sam. But he looked in deep shock.

"This is Sam," Dean said.

"Sam? Mary's father was a Sam..." John said. Then he noticed that Sam hadn't let go of his hand. "You okay?"

"I'm Lynn," I said next, smiling. John...he...uh...

He reminded me of myself.

Why was that-?

Mary, disturbed, unfortunately, watched John invite us in for dinner. Sam kept staring at her.

"You sure you're okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, yeah. She's just...so beautiful," Sam said quietly.

"He means that in a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of a way," Dean explained. "We haven't seen Mary in quite some time, and...see, she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it's..."

"Eerie..." Sam finished. They talked about relations, and I kept giving looks at John.

Why was he sooo familiar looking?

* * *

John went to answer the phone, and Mary gave us stern glares. "You have to leave, now."

"Just listen," Dean said.

"You and John are in danger," I spurted out. "Something's coming."

"Demon?" she guessed.

"Not exactly, it's..." Dean said.

"An angel," Sam said.

"...what? There's no such thing..." Mary said.

"I wish..." Dean said, already receiving instant glares from myself.

Mary seemed to believe us, slightly. Weeeell, John left too, said he would be back in a few. Left a note. For his work.

Who had to teleport us? That's right, _me_. Of course.

Only I couldn't. The time travel must of affected me as well.

So, we had to drive...

Guess who was giving instant glares now?

When we got there, Dean distracted a red head. Anna. I guess...After blasting him back, Mary grabbed the angel blade and faced her. I went over to where John was.

The look on his face...seeing Mary brawl with Anna. It was one not good.

Mary stabbed a crowbar into Anna...only to see her yank it out. "Sorry, it's not that easy to kill an angel." she said.

"No? But you can distract them," Sam said, before banishing her with a sigil.

Silence. I helped John up, who Mary finally saw. _Terrified_ look on her face.

* * *

Driving to a safe house, John, he was a little mad, but freaked.

I didn't blame him.

Arriving, Sam and Dean pulled out holy oil, and a picture of a sigil. They explained what it all did. I followed Sam and Mary to set up the holy oil.

This was so not fun at all...

About an hour later, I overheard Dean telling Mary the entire truth, that she was killed by a yellow-eyed demon when Sam was a baby, and John became a hunter for revenge...

I walked in at the same time as John, only to see everything _shake_. The windows were shattering, and everyone covered their ears, but me. The high-pitched sound didn't bother me at all, angel thing I guess?

When the sound was gone, the door opened, and an African-American man in a suit walked in all bad ass like.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Uriel," he introduced.

"Oh, come on..." Dean said stepping back.

Anna appeared, and the fight began. She blasted John outside, and backhanded me against the wall. And then she _stabbed_ Sam, and...he _died_.

Literally.

Anna walked towards Mary, "I'm...really sorry."

_"Anna,"_

I looked over to see John, only...it wasn't _him_. He cocked his head a little, and stepped forward.

Anna stepped back. "...Michael." she gasped.

Oh, shit!

Did she just say _Michael_?

The Archangel went up, put a hand on her shoulder, and _incinerated_ her.

End of story.

He made Uriel disappear, and he made Mary faint. "Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue." I went up to go over to Sam. "Lynn? I suggest you stay right there." Michael said, staring at me.

Frozen, I nodded and stepped back. As he and Dean talked, I stared at Michael. He explained about their vessel bloodline, which I thought was pretty interesting.

Was Michael really the good guy-?

Silently sighing, I watched him make Dean disappear. When he turned to me, I leaned against the wall. "Lynn, I'd like to thank you for being rebellious from your father." he said.

I smirked, "Well, you're welcome."

Smiling, he walked towards me. "But...I'd be even more appreciative if you would stop Dean from being as rebellious as you."

"It's not my doing," I admitted.

He turned his head, "Maybe so, maybe so. But please, try and change him, Lynn."

"Wait," I said, as he was about to take me back. "Why did you save me?"

He stared at me.

"...when I was in Hell." I finished.

He smiled a little, "Because you were pure, and innocent. We took you, before Lucifer could use you." he explained.

I said nothing, taking it all in. He placed fingers on my forehead. "I'll see you soon as well." he said, before I disappeared.

* * *

Back in the motel room, Cas appeared, and was knocked out _yet_ again. After he was laid on the bed, they sighed,

"I could use that drink now," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam and I agreed.

After pouring glasses, Dean said, "This is it."

"This is what?" Sam asked.

"Team Free Will: an ex-blood junkie, a dropout with six bucks to his name, Mr. Comatose over there, and the Devil's daughter." Dean explained.

I raised the glass to my lips. Team Free Will? Trying not to laugh, I took a long drink.


	11. My Bloody Valentine

**Dude, has anyone else seen this terrible movie? I only watched it at the theater just to see Jensen. If he wasn't in it, it would have completely sucked, just like Jared making Friday the 13th worth watching.**

* * *

**February, 2010**

Time went by so fast, it was unreal. It's February now, to be more specific…

It's Valentine's Day.

We're in Kansas for Dean and Sam's next _mission_, is what I call them. Apparently, a couple literally ATE each other to death last night. Total WTF.

Dean was waiting in a hotel while Sam and I went to get some lunch, yummy. Before that, Sam went to investigate what happened with that couple, and I skipped off to go to the nearby grocery and bought three small heart boxes of chocolate. You know, the ones with the different kinds of chocolate. The orange sherbert, the cherry, the caramel, and other fillings. Yeah, those.

When we returned, Sam was telling Dean that what happened had nothing to do with the usual stuff they deal with, which I won't say, 'cause it was a lot…

"I mean these two…started eating, and—and they just…kept _going_." Dean reminded. I shoved food down my mouth, I really didn't wanna lose my appetite.

"Guys," I said. "Here you go." I gave them their heart boxes.

"Oh, thanks!" Sam said cheerily. Dean just nodded casually, deciding he wasn't hungry, so he put the box away.

"Alright," I heard Sam say. "I'm just gonna go through some files, so you can get going." he explained.

"Sorry?" Dean asked.

"Go ahead, unleash the kracken. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sam said.

"Where am I going?" Dean was confused.

"Dean, it's Valentine's Day. You're favorite holiday, remember? What do you always call it? Uh…Unattached Drifter Christmas?" Sam reminded.

Dean got up. "Ah, yeah, well…be that as it may, I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year." he announced.

Oh my Castiel, I totally did NOT wanna hear about how Dean wasn't in the mood for sex.

I continued eating. Geesh, I was REALLY hungry still...

"Can I have your fries Sam?" I suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said.

Sweet. I swooped my hand and made the fries come to me. _Yummm…food… _"Lynn?" Dean then said.

"What?" I asked.

"What about you?" the older Winchester asked. "You're not gonna go shack up with Cas somewhere for the night?"

_"...are you fucking kidding me!"_ I demanded.

Dean busted out laughing. "I'm kidding! Can't angels take a _joke_…?" he mumbled, still grinning.

Ugh! I'm not like that at all! Sure, Cas was a freaking hot ass guy for a clueless angel, but, come on. I'm just a kid for cripes sake-!

I decided to chuck my empty fry batch at Dean's forehead.

* * *

A double suicide happened. I waited until the boys got rid of the doctor in the morgue, then I simply teleported myself in. I only watched as they looked through all kinds of body organs, which kinda made me sick...

"These hearts both have identical marks," Sam pointed out. Dean and I peered in to look. Indeed, they both had a funky symbol. "Oh, no…" Sam said.

"What?" Me and Dean asked in unison.

"I think it's Enochian," Sam realized.

"You mean like, angels stuff?" Dean asked. Then he looked at me.

"I wouldn't know," I shrugged.

"So, you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" he then asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Ah, hell." Dean pulled out his phone. I already knew who he was calling. "Cas, It's Dean. Yeah, room 31C, basement level, Saint James Medical Cen-"

Cas appeared right in front of him. "I'm there now." He said.

"Yeah, I get that." Dean said.

"I'm gonna hang up, now..." Cas said.

"...right..." Dean agreed.

Awkward.

Cas inspected the hearts. "You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks." he announced.

We figured out who the cause of the deaths were. Apparently it was "Cupid."

"What I'm saying, is that a Cupid has gone rogue. We have to stop him before he kills again." Cas sounded mad.

"Naturally," Sam whined.

"Of course we do," said Dean sarcastically.

I wondered if Cupid really had a bow and arrow. And was half naked with curly blonde hair.

* * *

We were at a diner now. Dean sat in a chair, while me, Cas and Sam sat in a booth across from him. The waitress gave Dean a burger and fries. But he never ate them.

Both Cas and I stared at the DELICIOUS looking plate.

"Wait a minute, you're not hungry?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean said solemnly. Sam gave him a weird look. "What? I'm not hungry." Dean said angrily.

"Dean, you're not gonna finish that?" Cas pointed at his plate. He grabbed it before he could answer.

"Fries," I scooped some up and crammed them, just as Cas was to enjoy his burger. Too bad he never got to, he sensed Cupid.

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam asked.

All of a sudden it was windy. Air rushed over to a nearby couple. Then seconds later they were all up on each other.

"Meet me in the back." Cas disappeared. The three of us got up, and made our way.

When we arrived, Castiel's back was facing us, and he had a hand held up. Then he was speaking a chant. "Manifest yourself." he ordered.

Nothing happened.

"So, where is he?" Dean asked.

All of a sudden a practical-naked chubby guy came from behind and hugged him. "Here I am." he said happily. He was _laughing_.

"...HELP?" Dean pleaded.

Cupid kept giggling. "HELLO, YOU!" he released Dean and hugged Cas, squeezing him and lifting him up. Cas had the most HORRIBLE uncomfortable look ever.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked.

"_Yes_," Cas choked.

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid made his way to Sam.

"No." he said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, _yes_!" Sam got a hug too. "Can't forget you too!" he came to me next. Oh, my Castiel, he nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"Is this a fight? Are we gonna fight?" Dean asked quickly.

"This is…their handshake," Cas explained.

"I don't like it," Dean said.

"Agreed," I gasped, being squeezed.

"No one likes it," Cas added.

What was gross was that this guy had nothing but underwear on.

So, anyways, Cupid was the one making people fall in love, but he wasn't responsible for making them kill each other. His innocence made me feel only a little sympathy. But now something else was up with the murders.

This was someone else's doing.

* * *

Another death. This time a guy ate freaking TWINKIES to death. Now, that's an even more serious, WTF.

Sam returned to our hotel room with a suitcase. When we opened it, a very bright light burst out of it.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"It was a human soul," Cas said from behind. "It's starting to make sense!" he said, eating a burger.

"Oooohh, did you get me fries?" I snatched the bag and sighed happily at the large mound of fries inside.

"Now what about _that_, makes sense?" Sam asked.

"And when did you start eating?" Dean asked.

"Exactly. Our hunger, it's a clue, actually." Cas started.

"For what?" the boys asked in unison. I stared at them, then to Cas. Back and forth, while devouring my delicious fries. I was gonna be sad when they were all gone...

"This town is in suffering. Some love gone wrong effect," Cas continued. "It's suffering from hunger, starvation, specifically…Famine." he explained.

"Famine?" Sam asked. "As in the _horseman_?"

Cas nodded.

"Great," Dean said. "That's freakin' great." he turned away.

"I-I thought Famine meant starvation…as in _food_." Sam said.

"Yes, absolutely. But not just food, everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs…love." Cas explained...so here's the deal. Cupid comes and makes people crave love. Famine drops in and makes them _rabid_ for it.

"So, Famine just rolls into town, and makes everyone crazy?" Dean asked.

"_And then will come Famine. Riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty. And great will be the Horseman's hunger. For he is, hunger. His hunger will seep out, and poison the air_." Cas quoted.

That sounds just awesome. Fantastic. Yeah...

* * *

_Another_ death. The doctor from before was the victim this time. He drank himself to death. It was sad really. "Crap," Dean muttered. "And I kinda really liked this guy." he said.

Cas placed a hand on the dead guy's chest. "They haven't harvested his soul yet." he explained.

"Well if we wanna play Follow The Soul to get to Famine…our best shot starts with the doc here." Dean realized.

Dean and I were now in the car, Cas had something 'important' to do. When he returned, he had yet another bag of food from White Castle.

"Fries?" I snatched the bag. Ooohh I am in _Heaven_. Not literally, but you know what I mean...

"Are you serious?" Dean asked while Cas was opening his burger.

"These make me…heh, very happy." Cas explained.

Dean rolled his eyes. "How many is that?" he then asked.

"Lost count. Somewhere in the low hundreds." Cas answered.

"Same here." I said, munching. Dean whistled.

* * *

We saw a guy with another suitcase come out, and we followed him. Sam had to stay behind 'cause Famine was making him hunger for demon blood…

Anyways, the suitcase guy stopped at another restaurant. "Demons," Dean realized. "You wanna go over the plan again?" he asked. "HEY! Happy meal!" he yelled to Cas. "The plan?"

"I, take the knife, I go in, and cut the ring off of Famine, and I meet you back in the parking lot." Cas explained.

"Well that sounds full proof..." Dean said. Then Cas disappeared.

Ten seconds passed.

"This is taking too long," Dean got out. Still holding the bag of fries, I followed him. We went in through the kitchen, where we saw a guy, half his body in burning hot water. I didn't care much though. These fries were _so_ delicious…

I wasn't the only distracted one. Dean saw Cas eating a MOUND of red meat. Some demons suddenly came. Dean hit one with his shotgun but another grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

I'd have helped him, but…I couldn't. So the demons did nothing to me.

These fries were great...

* * *

I was sitting next to Cas now. He paid no attention, he was busy, just like me. "You're the Mr. Winchester." and old weird looking guy in a roller chair said.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked, looking at Cas.

"You sicked your dog on me, so I just threw him a steak." my best guess was that this guy was the big and bad Famine.

CRAP...

I ATE ALL MY FRIES.

...DAMN.

I stared at Cas, and his red meat. Lucky him, he still had food. I sat up and covered my eyes with my hands, _starving_ still. I ignored everything that Famine and Dean was saying.

"Let him go," I heard Sam say. I snuck a look at him.

"Sam…" Famine sighed.

"Sammy, no!" Dean said. Sammy's mouth was _covered_ in blood. _Demon_ blood. Famine's henchmen made their way towards him.

"Stop!" Famine bellowed. "No one lays a finger on this…_sweet_ little boy." he explained. "Sam," he started. "I-I see you got a snack I sent you." he realized.

"_You_ sent?" Sam asked.

"Cut their throats! Be my guest!" Famine yelled. Sam shut his eyes, raised his hand up, and killed all the demons.

"No," Sam refused to have their blood.

Typical.

So, Famine sucked in all the demons souls, but then Sam sucked them right out of the guy.

I felt normal, and Cas stopped. "Ohhh…" I moaned. I was gonna throw up, or felt like I was.

_I'm never eating fries again_.

Now, I was sitting upstairs with Bobby at his house, while Dean and Cas locked Sam in Bobby's Panic Room, to detox the need of blood.

Then, I was sitting outside in the junkyard, when I heard Dean from afar. "Please…I can't…I need some help." he begged. "Please." I heard him cry a little.

I thought it was best if I left him alone. But I snuck a look at him. And I watched him drink the last of his whiskey.


	12. Until I Reached The Point Of No Return

**I will accept flames for having a JB-song lyric title LMAO.**

**March, 2010  
**

Well, I'm fifteen now. _Real_ freaking joy. I thought my life went strange since the day Cas came for me.

But things just got a whole lot _stranger_.

Where Bobby lives, in Dakota…dead people were brought back to life, his wife included. It was nice to meet her, she was a real sweet lady. Until she, and all the other Undead, turned _crazy_. I knew it was really hard for Bobby to have to "kill" her again.

Oh, and the next best thing happened. Sam and Dean were _killed_, and were in Heaven.

Weird, right? Especially since they were brought back.

And, afterwards, to make things worse, we ended up in a town, a _crazy_ town. A supposed 'prophet of the Lord' named Leah Gideon was being told by "angels" to kill sinners.

So Sam and I called in Cas. When he came, he looked...different.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "Are you...drunk?"

"No!" Cas said. "...yes," he corrected.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I found a liquor store," he said.

"And...?" Sam asked.

"And I _drank_ it!" Cas told us. I had busted out laughing, Castiel giving me cold stares.

So, Leah Gideon was no Prophet. It was really the Whore of Babylon, stupid slut. Haha. It was hella' funnier when Dean came back the next morning.

"It's starting," Cas said, seeing blood on Dean.

"What's starting? And where the hell have you been?" Dean asked him.

Cas glared at him. "On a bender."

"Did he...did you say on a _bender_?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"He's still pretty smashed," Sam added.

"It, is _not_ of import..." Cas declared.

Then the _next_ thing happened again.

After the Leah whore chick was killed, Dean _bailed_ on us. Snuck in the Impala and _left_. Sam and Cas found him quickly though. I waited at Bobby's until they returned with him.

* * *

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens." Dean wasn't happy.

"You ain't helping," Bobby complained.

They got in an argument, about how Dean saying yes to Michael was the only option left, and if Lu-…if _he _iced the earth, it'd be Dean's fault.

Suddenly Cas held his head and grunted in pain. I did too, _oww_…all these voices in my head.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked.

"No," we said unison.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Something's happening..." Cas explained.

"Where?" Dean asked. But we had then disappeared.

We were in some woods now. Strangely, the area around us felt alive. "You feel that?" I whispered.

"Yes," Cas agreed. The area was also _dead_. Muddy, broken tree stumps, etc. Then we came to a pile of fresh mud, and it was moving.

Uh, freaky much? I stood still as Cas lowered down and reached out his hand towards the moving mud and leaves.

Then I heard them.

I turned.

Bald guy, glasses, goatee beard.

He had a FUNKY looking knife, or was it a mini _sword?_

Either way, I screamed, ducked down and Cas went on the guy. Punching, kicking, then Cas grabbed the sword. Then another guy appeared. He swung at me, but I ducked again. I stepped back, but that didn't help. I clenched my hand, but nothing happened.

Oh, crap. These guys were _angels_. Cas taught me how to gank Demons, but not Angels. So all I could do was keep avoiding his hits. A third angel appeared from behind us.

But Cas was smart, and so the third guy stabbed the first guy, and down went that angel. Cas then punched the third guy, then stabbed him. I grabbed a sword and got the second guy.

We returned to the moving mud. I shrieked as someone's hand came out. Cas pulled him out.

It was a young-looking man.

Cas picked him up, and we teleported back.

_"Help!"_ Cas demanded, throwing the man on a bed. Bobby wheeled over, and Sam and Dean came over.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked.

The boys looked crazy shocked. "That's our brother." Sam realized.

Cas really looked confused. "Wait a minute, your brother? _Adam_?" Bobby asked.

"Cas, Lynn, what the hell?" Dean said.

Cas laid down the two swords. "Angels." I spoke for him.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him, _now_." Cas placed a hand on the man's chest. Small light came from it, causing him to wake right up.

"Where am I?" he demanded. "...Where the hell is ZACHARIAH?" he asked.

Who the fuck was that?

I think Dean and Sam might've mentioned him before, yeah, yeah. He's an asshole angel.

* * *

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Dean asked.

"Well, I was _dead_…and in _Heaven_. 'Cept it-it uh…looked like my prom. I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee-" Adam started. I hope she wasn't related to Timothy.

"Yeah, that sounds like Heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean said.

Sam 'ahemed'. "Just, uh…keep going." he said.

"Well, these, these _angels_…they popped outta nowhere, and they tell me that I-I'm _chosen_." Adam explained.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"To save the world." he said it calmly.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, me and some Archangel are gonna kill the Devil." Adam said.

I winced. "What Archangel?" Dean asked.

"Michael," Adam said. "I'm his, uh, _sword_, or vessel, or something." he explained.

"Well, uh, that's insane." Dean disagreed.

"Not necessarily..." Cas suddenly said.

"How do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they've moved on from you Dean." Cas assumed.

"Well that doesn't make sense." Dean scoffed.

"He is John Winchester's bloodline-" Cas started.

"...All right, you know what? Blow me, Cas." Dean said angrily.

What?

I punched Dean on his shoulder. "Ow!" he said loudly.

All of a sudden, I heard the voices in my head again. Owwie…this time I could make some words out.

_Are you alright, Lynn? _it asked.

"What the hell?" I held my head.

_Get away from there, so we can talk,_ it explained.

"Um…okay," I said, glad that the pain was subsiding. Then off I teleported. I was standing in the junkyard when the pain was completely gone. "Uhhh…whoever you are, I'm away now?" I said out loud.

_Good. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are, would you? _it was definitely a guys voice.

"And who the fuck are you?" I asked, irritated.

_Language these days. I really wish that Patrick and Lindsay taught you better respect when they could _he lectured.

Patrick? Lindsay? Those are my parents names.

"Okay, tell me who this is, or I'll go psychoangel_babble_." I threatened.

_I'm your father, Lynn, don't you recognize my voice? _he announced. I gasped. The sound of Nick's voice was clear to me now, only it wasn't him…

"You listen to me, you bastard. You're crazy if you think I'm gonna tell you where I'm at. And I may be your blood, but I am NOT your _daughter. _I never was, and I never will be. Even after you're dead." I explained.

_Excuse me? _he said.

"That's right. I told you I was gonna stop you. And I will." I said sternly.

He sighed._ My heart breaks for this, Lynn, _he said.

"Oh boo-fucking-who." I said sarcastically.

_Watch your tone_, he said calmly.

"Or what? Is daddy gonna spank me? Awww, I'm _so_ scared!" I was on a roll with this sarcasm.

_Lynn. You don't have to do this, _he said.

"Oh but I have to. It's what's right. I can't let all humans be killed." I countered.

_Humans are flawed, worthless, pathetic, _he explained.

"Maybe. Maybe so. But they don't deserve to be exterminated." I said seriously.

He sighed again. _I can give you everything you ever wanted, Lynn. _he said sincerely.

"I don't want anything from you! Quit trying to get me to join you! That's never gonna happen!" I exclaimed.

_Then why are you doubting yourself? _he asked.

"What?" I said.

_I can see right through you. Is it because of Castiel? Or the Winchesters?_ he guessed.

I lowered my eyes. "Enough. Stop talking to me." I ordered.

_Lynn, wait, _he begged.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I bellowed. But it didn't sound like me. My voice deepened, like REALLY deepened.

_Just like a pissed off Angel-Demon hybrid.  
_

* * *

So, I'm gonna kill Dean.

First he uses an angel banishing sigil to make Cas go away for a while, made me mad when I found out from Sam.

But, then he bails again. So I couldn't kill him at the _moment_.

Adam disappeared, the angels kidnapped him. Of course.

Cas returned back to Bobby's with a beat-up Dean. Haha, Cas showed him.

The night passed...Aww! I had to stay behind again, while Cas, Sam and Dean go find Adam, in some 'white room'.

Pfft! Like I was gonna listen now after all that's happened?

I secretly followed them to a huge, old warehouse. Cas took off his tie, then pulled out a knife of some sort. "What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked.

Ehh. Cas carved an angel banishing symbol on his chest. _He was gonna blow him and five other angels away?_ For some reason, I couldn't stand the thought of losing Cas… I watched him go in alone.

Seconds later, I saw some bright light, and I knew it worked. _Come back soon, Cas_ I prayed to myself.

If Lucifer could hear my thoughts, I hope this is rocking his world.

"Guys!" I ran up to Sam and Dean.

"Great..." Dean muttered. We entered the warehouse, and into the 'white room'.

I didn't get to really see what happened, a white-haired, prick looking angel, snapped his fingers at me and I was out cold.

_Damn it._ When I finally regained consciousness, I heard a high-pitched noise. But it didn't bother me, and I saw white light everywhere._ Did I die?_

"Dean! Help! Dean!" Adam cried.

_"Hold on! We'll get you out! Adam! Can you hear me?"_ Dean yelled from outside the room.

"Ohh…" I moaned.

"Hey!" Adam picked me up. "Can you get us out of here?" he asked.

I felt totally drained. "Uhh…" I said. Adam, still half-holding me, looked up towards the center of the white light.

Then _he_ appeared.

I couldn't see him because of the light.

But…I _saw _him.

I don't know who he was, but he was so _beautiful. _

And his voice was soothing, also beautiful.

Then I realized that this was Michael.

His true self.

It was overwhelming.

And I don't remember anything else after that.


	13. Something Wicked Comes This Way

**April, 2010**

I opened my eyes. It took a minute to adjust to the brightness of the room I was in. "Ugh…" I managed to say. I forced myself to sit up. As I did, I noticed I was sitting on a purple-colored bed. The rest of the room was red. Red carpet, walls, curtains, you know the details. I guessed I was in a hotel...

_"Good morning, sunshine!"_ I heard a cheerily familiar voice.

It was Gabriel.

I hadn't seen him since we trapped him in holy fire…which was months ago. "Morning, Uncle." I rubbed my emerald eyes. He laughed. "So uh, what happened?" I asked then.

"I wouldn't know. I was having a drinking contest when all of a sudden you appeared unconscious on the floor, so I took you here. You've been knocked out. Long couple weeks." he explained.

My eyes widened. "I've been out for WEEKS?" I repeated.

"Yep." he said.

I groaned. "I need my—" I started.

"Your suitcase? Right here." Gabriel snapped his fingers and my red-black suitcase appeared on the bed in front of me.

"Oh, thank Castiel." I sighed happily.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, uh, after everything's happened…it's weird to say 'Oh, my God' so I say Castiel instead." I explained.

"Oh, I see..." he wasn't interested. I grabbed my case and hid myself in the bathroom.

* * *

After an hour or so, I came out. "You got any food?" I asked.

"Sure do, come on!" Gabe smiled then made his way to the door. I put my suitcase down then followed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked when we were out in the hallway.

"Anything, kiddo." he assured.

I winced, "You said when I was born…in _Hell_…you said Michael took me out of there and put me on Earth?" I started.

"Yep," he confirmed.

"How did he do it?" I wanted to know.

"Well, it was probably the hardest thing Michael had ever _done_." he started.

"Raphael didn't help?" I asked.

"Hu-uh. I would've, but it only would have caused trouble. But, anyways," he continued. "When Mikey went downstairs…let's just say it was hell. But, he managed to pull you out of there right when you were born. Luci wasn't happy that he did but, it had to be done." he paused.

Luci, hahahahaha!

"So, that means, he _cared_ about me?" I asked softly.

"Of course he does! You're the main reason why he wanted to break free from his cage so bad. Anyway…after Mikey got you, he didn't necessarily…put you on Earth right away." he stated.

"What? Where did he take me?" I asked.

"Well, you stayed with Michael for a little while, in Heaven. You were the cutest little thing ever. No one cared that you were Luci's kid! At least that's what I was told." he said all giggly.

I cringed. I've been in _Heaven_-? We got off the elevator by then. "Is this what I _think_ it is?" I asked.

"_All_ you can eat buffet." Gabe announced.

I folded my hands together. "Oh, thank you, Uncle Gabriel. You're the best." I said to him happily.

That seemed to have made his day.

* * *

After eating as much as I could, we were back upstairs. "Don't tell Castiel, but you're WAY cooler to hang out with." I said.

He smiled. "And why's that?" he asked.

"Uh…you act NORMAL. HUMAN. He kinda doesn't…" I explained._ Don't be mad, Cas _hoping he could hear me somewhere.

"Secrets safe with me, kiddo," he promised. "Now, listen…we have a little time, but soon. We have somewhere to go." he explained.

"Okay? Where?" I asked.

"To another hotel. And it's not gonna be pleasant." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." he had that look in his eye, telling me 'everything would be alright.'

"Okay," I decided to trust him. Soon it was getting dark, and it was time to leave.

"Ready, kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah," I picked up my suitcase.

He placed two fingers on my forehead, and we were off.

* * *

**Muncie, Indiana**

I saw a lit up sign saying 'Elysian Fields Hotel'.

"Put your case in Dean's car." Gabriel pointed over.

"They're here?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep," he said. I placed my suitcase in the back of the Impala and we went inside. "Now, listen kiddo. You're gonna see some people you know. You _cannot_ let the others know my name, _or_ yours." he explained.

"Got it." I said. He sounded serious, so I wasn't gonna question him. We walked through the hotel and right through a large set of double doors.

_"Can't we all just get along?"_ Gabriel said suddenly. Sam and Dean, who were standing up behind a broken chandelier, turned to us. Along with everyone else.

"Gabri—" Dean started. But Gabriel sealed his mouth shut, making him say clucking noises. Sam as well.

"Sam. Dean. It's always, wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads huh?" he asked.

"Loki," a hot guy with a deep voice called out. Kinda spiky dark hair, and eyes. I wondered why Gabriel said I would see 'some people' that I knew. But I only recognized Sam and Dean.

Wait a minute…I stared past them, to the left, next to a cute looking guy wearing a red suit. On the other side of him were two people. Whom I _did_ then recognize. A boy and a girl. The girl had blond hair, and the boy had short dark brown hair, and they both shared blue eyes.

_Jasper and Natalie._

I gasped, but remembered what Gabriel said._ And you cannot let the others know my name, or yours. _his words floated.

"Baldur," Gabriel started walking forward. "Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got _lost_ in the mail?" he said.

"Why are you here?" the hot guy, Baldur, asked.

"To talk about the elephant in the room," Gabriel said. A big African-American man had a real pissed look, and started to get up. "NOT you," Gabriel looked at him.

Uh, okay? What's that all about? "The Apocalypse. We _can't_ stop it, gang." he continued. Then he raised a finger up, then turned to face me, Dean and Sam.

"But first things first. The adults need to have a little conversation. _Check ya later._" Gabriel snapped his fingers and the three of us disappeared.

* * *

We were in a hotel room. "Okay. Wh— ..did that—…HOLY _CRAP_." Dean stuttered.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," Sam agreed. "By the way, next time I say lets keep driving…LETS KEEP DRIVING!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay, NEXT TIME." Dean agreed.

"Whoa…" I finally said.

"And where have YOU been?" Dean asked.

"Rehab," I told him sarcastically. "No…I've been knocked out for the past couple weeks." I explained.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"No idea," I lied. Telling them I saw Michael's true form, would only bring more questions.

"Uh, alright so what's our next move?" Sam asked then.

"I—uh—I don't know?" Dean said. "We grab those poor saps outta the freezer I guess? Bust 'em out? And gag a few freaks along the way if we get lucky?" he suggested.

_"And when are you ever lucky?"_ Gabriel suddenly said. He was sitting on the couch.

"You know what? Bite me Gabriel." Dean said pissy like.

"Oh, maybe later, big boy." Gabriel joked.

"I should have known. This whole place has your stink all over it right from the jump." Dean accused.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "You think I'M behind this?" he said it in a _oh no you DIDN'T_ kinda tone. He got up. "Please. I'm here to _save_ your ass." he corrected.

"You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean asked.

"Bingo!" Gabriel confirmed. "Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber-boned." he explained.

"Wow. 'Cause a couple of months ago, you were telling us that we had to _play our roles_. You were uber-boning us." Dean reminded.

"Ooooh, the end is still high. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the embata. But not tonight. _Not here_." Gabriel explained.

"And what do you care?" Dean asked.

"I don't…_care_. But, uh…Me and Kali…we had, uh…a thing. Chick was all hands." he said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm sentimental." Gabriel admitted.

_Ick!_ I totally didn't need to know any of that!

* * *

Sam and Dean were under a blood spell by the Kali chick, so they were stuck here. "They called you Loki, right? So they don't know who you really are." Dean realized.

"That's right. I'm in witness protection program." Gabriel joked.

"How about you do what we say, or we'll tell them who are." Dean threatened.

"I'll take your voices away," Gabriel countered.

"We'll write it down," Dean countered back.

"I'll cut off your hands," Gabriel defended.

"Well, the people are gonna be asking _oh why are you running around with no hands_?" Dean won.

"Fine!" Gabriel took the loss.

I just had to laugh.

* * *

The next sequence of events happened like this; Gabriel went to go break the blood spell. Me and the boys went to free the people the others captured.

It didn't work.

Did I expect any less?

Some of the other gods found us. Dean stabbed one of them, which killed him instantly. But more came and they brought us back to the main room. I got shoved down next to my "siblings".

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asked the Kali chick.

"Long enough," she said.

"Hi Ly—" Natalie started.

"_Shh_. Don't say it." I whispered. She nodded.

"Long time no see," Jasper greeted.

"What the _hell,_ are you guys, _doing_ here?" I hissed.

"We're, uh, that doesn't matter. We made some deals." Jasper explained.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked Gabriel. He gave Dean a cocky smile.

"Well. Surprise, surprise. The Trickster has _tricked_ us." Kali started.

"Kali, _don't_." Gabriel pleaded.

"You're mine now," she said, sitting on his lap. "And you have something I want." she reached down the outside of his shirt.

_ If she keeps feeling off him like that I'm gonna kick her ass,_ I said to myself.

She pulled out one of those mini swords. "An Archangels blade," she said. "From the Archangel. _Gabriel_." she announced.

Shit.

I can pretty well guess that's what was my uncle was thinking too. "Okay, okay!" he spoke. "So I got wings! Like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." he explained.

"He's lying. He's a _spy_." Kali denied.

"I'm not a spy,." Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm a runaway. I'm trying to _save_ you," he said honestly. "I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you," he explained. "You CAN'T beat him," he assured. "I skipped ahead. Seen how this story ends." he said.

"_Your_ story," Kali corrected. "Not ours." man, she sounded mad. Then she blabbered on about how people, or Gods, whatever the fuck they are, how THEY should see salvation, yadda yadda.

"I'm sorry." she said, leaning down at him. Then she stabbed him with the sword.

"NO!" I screamed. I stood up, but Natalie grabbed me and made me sit back down. Gabriel's face lit up, then he was gone.

All but an empty vessel remained.

_Relax, kiddo. I'm still here. _I heard his voice.

_Gabriel? But, that bitch just stabbed you!_ I thought.

_Sword's fake. Just act natural alright?_ he explained.

_Okay, _I said mentally.

"They _can_ die," Kali was shocked as shit. "We can kill Lucifer." she assured.

Dean sighed. Oh, man _what_ the _hell_.


	14. Hammer Of The Gods

"This is crazy." I think the cute red-suited guy's name was Mercury, said.

Well ain't that words right outta my mouth.

Dean stood up. "Alright you primitive screw heads, listen up," he started.

Sam looked up at him. "Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

Dean smiled. "I'm out of options," he said. "Now, on any other given day I'd be doing my damnedest to kill you, you filthy murdering chumps. But, hey. Desperate times." he continued. "So even though I'd love nothing better than to, slit your throats…you…_dicks_. I'm gonna help you," he made himself a drink. "I'm gunna help you ice the Devil. And then we can all get back to gacking each other like usual." he explained.

"You want Lucifer?" he asked then. "Well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here." he said.

"How?" Kali asked, a doubting look in her eye.

"First you let those man-courses go. Then we talk." Dean explained.

* * *

I sat still as some others went to accompany Dean and Sam.

"Okay, now. _Tell me why the fuck, you're here._" I demanded. "How did you manage to convince Mom and Dad to let you go? Don't you have _school_?" I asked furiously.

Natalie winced. "We didn't have to ask our parents, _Lynn_," Jasper started. "Because they're _dead_."

I flinched. "What?" I screeched.

"They're _dead_, because of _you_." Jasper said calmly.

"What the fuck? What do you mean, _dead?_" I demanded.

"DEAD. As in, KILLED. MURDERED. GONE!" Jasper yelled.

I gasped a little. "H-h-_how_? How did they…?" I couldn't say it.

"It…it was Nick," Natalie said. "He did it…only it…wasn't him…" tears rolled down her cheeks.

I thought back to what _he _told me._ I really wish that Patrick and Lindsay had taught you better respect when they could._

Oh, my God.

He killed them!

HE KILLED THEM!

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. The whole room started to shake.

"LYNN!" Natalie cried. After my little moment there, I was sobbing. Natalie got up and went down to me. I buried my head in her chest, wailing like a baby. "Shhh…" she soothed. As the shaking subsided, so did my crying.

Now my parents were all I could think about. Mom, Lindsay. Dad, Patrick. Mom with her sunny blond hair and brown eyes, the damn prettiest woman ever. Dad with Jasper and Natalie's blue eyes, and dark brown hair. I fought the urge to cry.

"So, _she's _Lucifer's daughter?" I heard Baldur.

"Maybe we could use her?" another God suggested.

"No. We'll see if the Winchesters can summon Lucifer. If they can't, then we'll see what she can do." Kali explained.

Ugh! Go to Hell!

* * *

"So _you're_ going to summon Lucifer?" Kali asked Sam.

"Sort of. I just, need you to…squeeze you some stuff from my ribs, and he'll come running." Sam explained.

"Breaking them would be easier." Kali suggested.

Dean walked in. "Show's over. The sword's a fake. And Gabriel? He's still kicking. I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked." he explained.

I smiled _wide_ at that. That faded when the lights flickered.

"What's happening?" Baldur asked.

Then the screams.

It made me sick. The last sounds before death. I winced when I heard crunching, and splattering.

"What the hell…?" Jasper stood up.

"It's him," Sam realized horrifyingly.

"How?" Kali asked.

"Does it matter? Shizam us outta here would ya?" Dean asked.

"We can't," Baldur announced.

_"Of COURSE you can't. You didn't say Mother May I."_

Oh, no.

No.

Just...no.

No.

"Sam, Dean, Lynn. Good to see you again." Lucifer had _blood_ all over his face._ From killing those people_, I realized.

"Stay back." Jasper whispered to Natalie, standing in front of her protectively. I stood in front of both of them. I was about to say something but Kali beat me to it.

"Baldur. DON'T." she warned.

"Think you own the planet," Baldur started. He walked forward. "What gives you the RIGHT?"

I cringed, Jasper gasped, and Natalie half-screamed when _he_ stuck his hand through Baldur. "No one gives us the right," Lucifer told him quietly. "We _take it_." he _dropped_ Baldur.

It was then Kali was PISSED. Fire flamed all around her arms, and she blasted some at him like a hand-made flamethrower, LITERALLY. All but me jumped over to the fallen table to evade the flames.

But, uh, like fire's REALLY gonna hurt Satan? It didn't work. She stepped up to punch him. But he pounded her first, and she went back a little ways. Now it was my turn.

"NO!" I yelled. I ran up and socked him in his gut. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I screamed at him. My punches were worthless. Finally he grabbed my wrists. "Let go of me!" I begged.

"If you would just wait another minute Lynn, I've got three more to take care of." he explained. He let me go gently, but I fell down anyway. I was so weak at that moment, all I could do was sit here and cry.

My eyes widened. _Three more?_ I was pretty sure now that all the Gods were dead, except Kali. So, why three?

_Jasper and Natalie._ No! I started to get up as he was about to kill off Kali. But suddenly he plummeted past me and flew out of the doors.

"Luci... _I'm home,_" Gabriel's voice was music to my ears.

Lucifer walked back in, and came towards him. But Gabriel held out another sword, assuming it was the real one. "Not this time," he explained. He helped Kali up. "GUYS! Get her outta' here." he ordered. Sam, Dean, Jasper and Natalie came up, and left the room.

I on the other hand, stayed. "Over a girl? _Gabriel?_ I knew you were slubbing but, I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer said, waving his fingers.

Gabriel smiled. "Lucifer. You're my brother, and I love you. But you, are a great big bag of _dicks_." he explained.

"What did you just say to me?" 'Luci' asked, sounding mad.

"Look at yourself! Boo-hoo! Daddy was mean to me so I'm gonna smash up all his toys!" Gabriel said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone," he threatened, sounding it the same way he did to me.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved YOU best. More than Michael. More than me," Gabriel said, sounding a little sad. "But then he brought the new baby home and, YOU couldn't handle it," he continued. "So all of this, is just a great big temper tantrum! Time to grow up." he finished.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael—" Lucifer started.

"Screw him! If he were standing here I'd shive his ass too." Gabriel said.

Lucifer scoffed. "You disloyal…" he said.

"Oh, I'm loyal. To THEM." Gabriel reminded.

"To who? These, so called _Gods_?" Lucifer assumed.

"To PEOPLE, Lucifer," Gabriel corrected. "People."

"So you'd be willing to die...for a pile of cockroaches? Why?" Lucifer asked.

"Because Dad was right. They ARE better than us." Gabriel explained.

"They are BROKEN. FLAWED. ABORTIONS!" Lucifer spat angrily.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them TRY. To do better. To forgive. I've been riding the pine for a looong time. But I'm in the game now. So I'm not on YOUR side, or Michael's. I'm on _theirs._" he said.

"...brother don't make me do this." Lucifer whispered, looking down.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel reminded.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel. But I know where your heart, _truly lies_." Lucifer explained.

Gabriel looked confused. So did I. Then I saw another Gabriel behind Lucifer. I knew THAT was the real one. He came up to Lucifer, but he turned around, grabbed the knife, and stabbed Gabriel. My emerald eyes widened.

"Amateur Hocus-Pocus. And don't forget, you learned all your tricks from _me_, _little brother_."

Gabriel's face lit up again, and he fell to the floor.

I gasped at what I saw. Black wings imprinted on the floor, starting from his shoulders. Oh, my God.

"No!" I choked. I ran down to him. I could hear Lucifer fighting tears as well, which kinda shocked me. Then I stood up, but still staring at Gabriel. "I—" I stuttered. _"Why did you kill him!"_ I wailed, staring down at the lifeless body, then to the Devil.

He continued to frown—he was obviously hurt.

_"I'll take that."_

I turned to see Jasper quickly grab the sword from Lucifer, then he ran over straight at me.

And then he _stabbed_ me in the _stomach_.

"Uh!" I grunted.

"This is for killing my parents. You _fucking, freak_." he whispered to me.

He stuck the sword father in me. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. The pain was excruciating, I felt my face feel like it was on fire. Jasper removed the sword.

And I fell to the floor, and I blacked out.

* * *

_"NO!"_ Natalie ran in and went to Lynn's body.

"I told you she would pay for getting our parents killed." Jasper sounded pissed. Natalie looked up as she suddenly heard him give a painful cry.

She screamed as Lucifer did the same thing to Jasper as he did to Baldur. "JASPER!" she cried. She grabbed the sword as Jasper fell. _"Stay away!"_ she said. She looked at her now gone brother.

_She was all alone now_.

She looked down at Lynn, then widened her blue eyes. "Lynn…she…she's…an _angel_, right?" she looked up to the Devil..

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then where's her wings?" Natalie asked him then. He gave her a look. She pointed at Gabriel. "He's…_dead_, right? You can see his wings right? But where's Lynn's?" she explained.

Lucifer gave a small exhale, more like a sigh of relief.

"So, is she like, OK? She's alive?" she realized.

"She'll be back. When they're done with her." Lucifer explained.

"Who?" Natalie asked, puzzled.

"The angels." he said simply.

Not asking what he meant, Natalie leaned down into Lynn's ear._ "If you can hear me, Lynn, I'll be at Grandma's when you wake up. I have to go bury Jasper now."_ she whispered. "I'm not mad at you for killing Jasper. I was…I...but I guess you care about her as much as I do." she realized.

"Yes." he said solemnly.

Natalie stood up. "I suggest you take her and leave. Before I think about using this sword on you." she said then. Saying nothing, Lucifer went down, picked up Lynn, then teleported off somewhere. Natalie dropped the sword, and dropped down with it.

And with that, she began to cry next to the body of her dead brother.


	15. When The Lights Go Out On You

_If you can hear me, Lynn, I'll be at Grandma's when you wake up. I have to go bury Jasper now._

Natalie's sweet and innocent voice floated over me. "_Bury_ Jasper?" I repeated aloud. "What are you talking about?" I didn't receive a response, but I heard two faint voices. I was laying flat on my back, staring at nothingness.

_"Lynn! Hurry up and get on the porch!"_ I heard a cry. I turned my head to the right.

And a six-year old Natalie was looking down at me.

"Whoa!" I sat up quickly, my emerald eyes wide.

"Come on! Mommy says you'll catch cold!" she exclaimed, her pale blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Am I _dreaming_?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Where am I?" I asked then.

"At hom,e silly! Come on the porch before it lightnings!" she explained.

"Lightnings?" I repeated. I hear a crack of thunder. I look up and saw gray skies and pouring rain. Natalie held out her hand. I took it gently, I didn't wanna hurt her. She was fragile when she was little. She led me up to our house, where seven year old Jasper was sitting on the old porch swing.

As we joined him, I had a huge wave of déjà vu. "Rain, rain, go away, come again another day!" Natalie suddenly sang.

This was the day when I learned I could change the weather.

"Whoa…" I muttered.

"Welcome to my heaven, eh?" I heard a voice. I looked out into the yard.

It was Jasper...present time.

"Jas!" I got up and ran down to him. As I stepped off the porch, the house and yard disappeared. "What's going on? Where _are_ we?" I asked him.

"We're in Heaven, Lynn. We're _dead_." he announced.

...I remembered everything now.

_Lucifer killing Gabriel._

_Jasper killing me_.

I gasped. "Why, Jasper?" I asked, looking down.

"It's your fault they're dead. If only you left right when you learned you were a _freak_." he explained.

"Oh? So that's all I am to you now?" I said. All he did was glare. I grimaced. "Well…have you seen Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Don't call them that. And no." he said.

I frowned. "I can call them whatever I want, smart-ass," I told him. He smirked. "Wait. How are YOU here?" I asked.

"I was killed right after you." Jasper said.

I got wide-eyed. "By wh—" I gasped as I realized. "_NO_!" I yelled.

"Afraid so." Jasper sad sadly. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jas." I murmured.

"What happens, happens. Can't change your destiny. If I was supposed to be killed by Satan, well, then I couldn't change that." he explained.

I said nothing. "You said, 'welcome to my heaven'. What do you mean?" I asked then.

"Everyone's Heaven is different. Mostly consisted of reliving memories. I guess I think of the old days as paradise." he explained.

I thought of the six-year old Natalie. _Back when nothing really mattered._

"Oh, yeah. That sure does sound like Heaven." I half-smiled.

"Hm. I thought yours would be of you and your angel-guy boyfriend." Jasper assumed.

I stopped. "Castiel…" I said. Jasper raised a blue eye. "I have no idea where he's at right now." I said, laughing like a loon.

I finally stopped laughing. "What do you suggest we do now?" he asked then.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know." I said.

He looked away. "The angels are looking for you." he suddenly said.

"Where?" I asked. He pointed left. "Why?" I asked.

"Dunno. Something about asking you to help some guy named Michae,l or whatever." he explained.

My heart froze. "Okay," I walked up to him. "If I don't see you again…" I started. He looked at me. I went up and kissed him on his head. "I love you. You're the best little brother a girl could have. Even if you killed me. I forgive you. Rest in peace, Jasper Logan." I explained.

"Lynn…" he choked. He wrapped me in a hug. "I'm sorry." he said.

I hugged back. "It's okay. Be safe now." I whispered. Then I was encased by a bright white light.

"Lynn?" Jasper called out.

"See you, Jas!" I farewelled.

* * *

"Alright, guys. What do you want? Help Michael or something?" I could hear them, but of course my eyes were blind to them.

"Oh? You want me to persuade Lucifer to _not_ kill humanity? Why?" this _was_ getting funny.

"Just because I'm his kid, doesn't mean he'll _listen_ to me." I explained.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you! Yes, I'm ready." I said. I shut my eyes and held out my arms. I felt warm, happy lights surround me.

Then I was gone.

When my eyes opened I sat up and gasped. "Ow!" I clutched my chest, trying to breathe. "Oww…" I moaned. I looked down at myself. My stab mark was gone.

"Jas…" I muttered. I looked up at a tan-brown ceiling. "I have only one request, you Goddamn angels. Take care of Jasper. And my parents. _Please_. That's all I want. If you can do that for me, then I'll do my best to do what YOU requested." I explained.

Of course I didn't get any response.

"Typical..." I mumbled.

I look around the room. "What the hell is this…?" I asked aloud. The walls were the same as the ceiling, tan-brown colored. "Did I dream all that? GABRIEL! ARE YOU HERE?" I demanded. I sighed. "Oh, that's right. Freaking _Luci_ killed him. That assbutt. Ugh…alright, you angels. I'll do it. I'm gonna stop him..." I lectured.

I got off the too-comfortable bed. When I left the room I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see.

"Lynn," Lucifer greeted, with a not so innocent smile.

"Gah,_ fuck!_ Great…" I replied.

"Are you alright?" he asked then.

"Shut _up_. Please," I begged. I stood still for a second. "Why the hell can't I teleport?" I muttered. But then I knew. My stomach growled like a lion. My whole body suddenly ached. "Ehh…I don't feel so good." I realized. I sat down right where I stood. I placed a hand over my forehead.

"This sucks. I'm brought back to life AFTER being stabbed. But only to feel like dying again. _Fan_-fucking-tastic." I said.

Then I saw my suitcase. I held out my other hand and pulled the suitcase to me. "Will you quit staring at me? PLEASE?" I begged again. "What do you want from me now?" I asked.

"You know what I want." he reminded.

I sighed. "And you know what I said. _Nooo_ thanks! I have NO intention of destroying humanity. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I stood up.

"You can't leave, remember?" he reminded.

"No one said that," I argued. "I'm leaving."

"Please, stay." he said quietly.

"Sorry, Daddy-O. Not happening. Not after a _long_ shot." I told him.

He looked sad. I fell for it, so I sighed. I sat back down, giving a glare. "Give me one good reason, and don't give me any father-daughter bullshit." I say.

He smiled, "I don't need to give you a reason, Lynn. If you wish to leave, then, do as you please. You should know, I will never hurt you, or bring you to harm. You have no reason to be afraid around me." he explained.

Look at what Satan just told me. Not to be afraid. The Devil said that! Can you believe it?

"In that case, with pleasure. Next time I see you, I'm gonna stop you." I stand up proudly.

He stopped completely. "I don't understand _why_ you're going against _me_." he asked.

"Are you _kidding_? What you wanna do is _wrong_, OKAY? WRONG. W-R-O-N-G! Get it in your head!" I exclaimed. "But, I can tell that you're stubborn. Like me. So, maybe I am your kid in a way. Whatever I say _won'_t convince you." I finished. "But, please. If you really care about me...if you _LOVE_ me...then you'll think twice about what you're doing." I picked up my case.

"Thanks for helping me." I admitted, smut look on my face.

And with enough force, I was gone. Away from the Devil.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Outside of her house, I knocked.

Natalie opened the door. She gasped. "Lynn!" she hugged me and cried.

"Did you tell her yet?" I asked.

"No. I don't think she'd believe me alone." she said.

"Okay," I released the hug. I walked in past her. "Grandma?" I called out.

"Lynn Angela? Oh sweet Lord..." the tiny figure came up and hugged me.

"Hi, Grandma," I fought back tears. "I have to tell you something important. And you probably won't believe me." I say to her in choked sobs.


	16. Protect Them From The Truth

Now, I don't know about any of you, but my Grandma is the _best_, even though I guess she's not _really_ my Grandma…but _whatever_. Her little house is my place to hide. "What is it?" she asked through brown curls and aquamarine eyes.

"Before I begin, do you have salt?" I asked.

"Salt?" she repeated. I nodded. "There's some in the cupboards, and some in the shaker on the counter." she explained. I turned and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed all the salt.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked. I poured salt right under the front door.

"Lynn Angela...areyou doing what I think you're doing?" Grandma asked.

"Yes. I'm protecting you from Demons. It's possible that you two are targets in Hell and Heaven." I explained.

Natalie pulled something out. "Do you need this?" she asked. It was Gabriel's angel killing sword.

"You do. In case the Angels can get past the salt. I also need to make some Enochian seals, in case you don't have time to use the sword." I explained.

"What's Enochian?" Natalie asked. Grandma was about to answer, but I beat her.

"Call it the language that angels speak. We speak English, they speak Enochian." I lectured.

"How do you know that?" Grandma asked.

"Because I'm an Angel, Grandma. An Archangel." I explained.

She gasped.

"I'll show you. Stand back, Natalie." I started. I put down the salt, then held my arms out. Some of the lights in the house sparked as I made my black wings appear. I couldn't see them, but I sure as hell could _feel_ them. That burning in my back.

Both Grandma and Natalie gasped. When I was done, I dropped down. "Ow." I said.

"Whoa…" Natalie gushed.

"Dear God," Grandma said. She started to fall. With my superspeed, I grabbed her. Natalie helped me place her on the couch.

"Nat, I'm gonna go get more salt. Use up what we have now, and cover the back door like you saw me do. And do ALL the windows in the house, even the basement ones." I ordered.

"Got it." she grabbed the salt. Then I teleported to the nearest Wal*Mart, and grabbed a crap load of salt containers.

_Don't think God will judge me for stealing salt..._ I thought to myself. I teleported back to the house, where Natalie was still salting. "Grandma, can you do the upstairs windows?" I asked.

"Yes," I handed her a container. "Why are we targeted?" she asked then.

"Because…well…they might use you against me." I tried explaining.

Now you'd think my Grandma wouldn't believe any of this. But she's full on Christian. But, me? I've never been to church once in my life.

"Archangel…you're the daughter of one?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Which one?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know." I told her.

"Is it Michael?" she asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Gabriel?" she asked.

"I wish…but he's dead now," I said sadly.

"How?" she asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"He was stabbed by the sword that Natalie has. As was I. Being dead _sucked_." I explained.

"Sweet Mary," she mumbled. "Surely Raphael then?" she asked then.

"Try ONE more time..." I said.

She got wide-eyed. "No." she said.

"Afraid so. And I don't like it as much as you." I said sadly.

"No. You are not the daughter of that _horrid_ Lucifer." she said seriously.

"I am., I stared at her. She looked sad._ Guess what, Daddy? Even my grandma doesn't like you. So that doubles my hate for you, mister,_ I thought, hoping he could hear. OH, NO! _Whoa! You didn't hear me call you that. You absolutely did NOT._ I felt sick to my stomach.

_That's good progress, Lynn,_ he finally answered.

_Shut up,_ I thought angrily.

After the whole house was salted, we sat in the kitchen. "Do you have enough food to last you awhile?" I asked.

"I went shopping yesterday. How long do we have to stay inside?" Grandma said.

"I don't know, but if you need anything, I'll get it." I explained.

"Let me check the kitchen..." she got up.

"Write down everything you need." I instructed.

_"Okay,"_ I heard her.

I pulled out a knife I took from the kitchen. "Whoa." Natalie said.

"I'm gonna show you how to use the Enochian seals now." I said. I led her to the living room. I snapped my fingers and made the huge rug near the door flip over. I held out the knife, checking to see if grandma was still in the kitchen.

"I need your hand," I said. "This has to be done in human blood."

Natalie shot out her wrist.

I used the blood to make a huge seal on the bottom side of the rug. "What's it do?" Natalie asked, as I made a bandage appear for her.

"If an angel steps on this, it'll banish them somewhere else. I'll flip it back over and move it closer to the door. But, should they get past it…" I went over to the wall, and drew a banishing sigil, using the leftovers of Natalie's blood.

"You make yourself bleed in your hand. Then you slam it as hard as you can on that. When the blood hits, it'll make then disappear." I explained.

"And if I don't have time to do that?" Natalie suggested.

"Use the sword." I answered. She nodded.

* * *

As she was explaining to Grandma about the seal and sigil, I teleported back to Wal*Mart to get the supplies she needed, then to a fast-food restaurant to get some food, I still felt incredibly weak.

After returning back, and eating, I cleaned myself up. I have no idea how long it's been since I died...

I felt totally gross just thinking about it.

Afterwards, my cell rang. I didn't even know I had one on me. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Lynn_?" I heard a familiar voice.

"...Cas?" I exclaimed.

_"Yes. Where are you?"_ he asked.

I nearly cried out. "I'm so happy you're okay." I said in a sob-like tone.

_"The same for you."_ he agreed.

"How about I meet you? Where are you?" I asked.

_"We're at Bobby's."_ he said.

"Okay. I'll be there," I hung up. I walked into the living room. "Guys I have to go." I announced.

"Where?" Natalie asked.

"Somewhere. I can't tell you..." I said.

Then they both came up and hugged me. "Be safe, Lynn Angela." Grandma advised.

"I will." I promised.

"When will you come back?" Natalie asked.

"As soon as I can," I assured. "Goodbye." I farewelled. And it pained me as I teleported away.


	17. Everything Will Change

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**_**  
**_

At Bobby's, I saw the Winchester brothers near the Impala in the junkyard. "Whoa." Sam said.

"You're alive?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, are the others inside?" I said.

"Yeah..." Sam pointed towards the house.

"Thanks," I walked off, and I could only hear a brief of what they said.

_"I'm in,"_ Dean said.

_"In with…?"_ Sam asked.

_"In with the whole Satan thing."_ Dean explained.

_"You're gonna let me say yes?"_ Sam realized.

I didn't like the sound of that. Inside, I walked into the main room. "Hi, guys." I greeted.

"Hey, kid." Bobby said.

"We have a plan," Cas started.

"Something to do with _Satan_, I assume?" I suggested.

"Yes." Cas confirmed. As Bobby was explaining to me the situation, we all squeezed ourselves in the Impala. Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer, meaning that he'll possess his body. And right after, when Sam still has control, he'll use the rings of the Four Horsemen, to create a hole straight into Hell, so he'll jump in and lock up Lucifer in his cage once more.

I didn't like the idea of never seeing Sam again...

* * *

We went to a place to kill a number of demons, and we…_harvested_ their blood. Sam needed to drink it all, so he could contain dear old Dad.

Gah... afterwards, I went up to Bobby and Dean. "Still can't get used to seeing you at eye level." Dean joked.

Oh, yeah, I didn't notice. _He's not in a wheelchair anymore!_ Soon, we discovered that the Devil was in Detroit. When we arrived there, I saw Bobby looking through binoculars.

We were in front of the same apartment I woke up in. _Oh, crap._ "Demons. At least two dozen of them," Bobby scouted. "You were right, something's up." he added.

"More than something. He's here, I know it." Dean explained. He went back to Sam.

So did Bobby. "See ya around, kid." he farewelled.

"See ya around." Sam said back. They hugged. I didn't even have to look, but I could tell that Cas had a sad expression as well.

"When he gets in, you fight him tooth and nail, you understand?" Bobby ordered. "Keep swinging." he added.

"Yes, sir," Sam agreed. Then he went up to Cas, holding out his hand. "Take care of these guys okay?" he pleaded.

"That's not possible." Cas argued.

Sam sighed. "Then _humor_ me." he suggested.

"Oh…I'm supposed to lie…Heh, _sure_..." he laughed.

"J-just stop," Sam said. Then he looked at me. "Lynn." he held out his hand again. I shook it, then gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you, Sammy, but I'm going in with you." I told him.

"No, you're _not_." I heard Cas deny.

"If he tries _anything_, I'm the higher chance you have of _surviving_." I explained.

"Okay." Sam obviously didn't wanna argue.

* * *

Sam drank the gallons of demon blood. I was arguing with Cas about going in. "You're not the freaking _boss_ of me. Lucifer wouldn't dare to hurt me. He said it himself." I explained.

"I don't like this." he said.

"No one likes it, okay? But I have to do this. What do you even care, anyway?" I demanded.

"It's my job to protect you." he explained.

"What?" I asked. I thought back to that morning when he first came for me._ The day when everything changed_. Oh, hell, finally, the time came to go in.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE HERE, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Sam yelled.

When we got to the door, a couple demons came out. "Hey, guys." Dean started.

I smiled. "Is Dad here?" I asked in a joking manner. They grabbed us all and shoved us inside. I immediately became aware of the familiar apartment that I woke up in after I died...

"Hey, guys..." Lucifer was staring out of the window. "So nice of you to drop in..." the window was frosted cold. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly..." he started. He drew a pitchfork on the window. "Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite," he explained. "You should know that, right, Lynn?" he asked, not looking at us.

I said nothing.

"Well, I'll alert the media." Dean decided. Lucifer turned to face us. He walked towards us and slapped a hand on his fist.

"Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door, is…it's a tad _suicidal_, don't you think?" he asked. I gulped, then stepped back a little bit.

_You have no need to be afraid, _he said in my mind. I looked up to see him staring at me.

_What_? I asked.

_I will never harm you, that is a certain,_ he explained. My mouth fell open a little.

"We're not here to fight you." Sam started.

"No? Then why are you?" Lucifer asked.

"I wanna say _yes_." Sam said.

Lucifer looked confused. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Dean looked away. Sam closed his eyes, and the demons behind us died. "...Chock full of ovaltine are we?" Lucifer asked.

"You heard me. _Yes_." Sam repeated.

"You're serious," Lucifer realized.

"Look. Judgment Day is a runaway train we get that. We just want off." Sam said.

"Meaning?" Lucifer had his head cocked.

"Deal of the century," Sam started. "I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives," he motioned to Dean. "You bring our parents back, Lynn's parents, and her brother." he explained.

I wasn't expecting that! I could cry from Sammy's kindness.

"Okay, can we _please_ drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam." Lucifer interrupted.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam countered.

"The _horsemens_ rings? The magic _keys_ to my cage? Ring a bell?" he stood next to Sam. "Come on, Sam, I've never lied to you, you could at least pay me the same respect!" he said. "It's okay. I'm not mad..."

There goes our plan. Dean and I exchanged cringing looks.

"So, a wrestling match inside your noggin. I like the idea. Just you and me? One round? No tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win?…Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than _youuuu_…" he explained.

"So he knows, doesn't change anything." Sam said.

"Sam." Dean and I said in unison.

I look over at my father, and gave him a horrified stare. _Soon, everything will change _he said to me, making me step back further.

"We don't have any other choice." Sam paused. He stared at the Devil, he was staring back, giving an evil smile. "_Yes_." Sam finally said.

Lucifer tilted back, holding his arms out. Bright light came from him and encased all of us.

* * *

When it was gone, he and Sam had both fallen to the ground. Dean pulled out the rings, placed them on the wall, and said a chant. The wall broke open, and there stood a highway to hell. Sam woke up. "I can feel him!" he exclaimed.

I blinked, but said nothing. "Oh, God. You've got to go, now, Sammy! _Go! Jump!_" Dean yelled.

Sam went towards the hole, stopped, and then smirked. "Just messing with you. Sammy's _long_ gone. I told you...this would always happen in Detroit. " Lucifer took over.

Then he disappeared.

Oh...shitass.

* * *

Dean, who was crying, grabbed the rings after the portal faded, then left the apartment, not giving a flying fuck about me. It was then I realized that Nick, the body Lucifer was in, lay lifeless on the floor.

"Nick!" I ran down to him. I shook him. "Nick!" I yelled. "Please! Nick! Wake up! NICK!" I wasn't giving up. I continued to shake him. "Nick! Nick! NICK! You have to live!" I yelled. I looked up. "PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE! BRING HIM BACK! I'll do anything you want! Please, please! PLEASE!" I begged.

Nothing.

I started to sob. During so, I placed my hand sideways on Nick's forehead, healing him of all the burn marks on his face. "I'm sorry Nick," I said. I had to leave. "I'll come back for you. I promise. On Alice's behalf." I said.

I got up, and went towards the door. It was then I heard the faintest whisper...

"_Owww…_"

I froze. Slowly, I turned around.

Nick was _moving_.

I gasped, then I was at his side in an instant. "Nick…?" I called.

"Where am I?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

I gasped happily, "We're in Detroit, Michigan," I told him. I was crying again. "Thank you. Thank you." I looked back up.

"For what?" he asked.

"The angels brought you back. They _heard_ me." I explained, as happy tears rolled down my face.

"Oh, yeah, Satan, he…" he started opening his eyes.

"I know. It's all over now. He's done with you." I explained.

"Did I get justice?" he asked.

"What?" I looked down at him.

"He said he would get justice for Sarah and our baby…" he mumbled. _I cringed at the thought of Sarah, and their baby._

"I don't know if he did," I told him honestly. He started to sit up, so I helped him. "I'm so happy you're okay." I told him, smiling.

"Me too." he agreed. Then he groaned a little.

"You'll be weak for a while," I explained. I stared at him. "I have to tell you something." I said then.

He looked at me. "I'm an angel." I announced.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm telling you this, so that way, when I teleport you home, you won't freak out." I explained.

He sighed. "Okay..." he said.

And then I did something I never thought I'd do.

I kissed him._ I freaking kissed him!_

"Sorry..." I mumbled, pulling away. Nick said nothing.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked then, probably to change the subject.

"Who?" I said.

"My brother. Alice, your family?" he explained.

"Oh…Jack's good. So's Alice. My brother, Jasper, and my parents. They're... _dead_. Natalie's the only one left." I looked away.

He got wide-eyed. "I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay. They were never my family anyway." I admitted. He looked confused. "I'm an angel because I'm really Lucifer's daughter." I explained.

He took it pretty well. "Oh…" he nodded.

Then I hugged him. "I'm gonna take you to your brothers'. Ready?" I said.

"Yes." he said. I placed two fingers on his forehead, and we were gone.

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

It was hard to see the door, it was so late. Nick was still weak, so I had to help hold him up. I rang the doorbell. Jack answered. "Who's there?" he could hardly see us.

He turned the porch light on. "Jesus. _Nick_?" he gaped.

"Hello, Jack." Nick whispered.

"Oh, God." Jack stepped out to help me bring him inside. "ALICE!" Jack yelled up the stairs. We placed him on the couch. "What happe—where has he—What-?" Jack stuttered.

"I'll explain later," I said. I heard Alice gasp, nearly scream.

"LYNN! UNCLE NICK?" she ran over.

"Alice." Nick whispered.

"I have to go," I stood back.

"Lynn, wait-!" Alice started, but I teleported away.

"WHOA!" Jack exclaimed. _"What the hell just happened?"_ he asked.

"She's an angel." Alice and Nick told him in unison.

"What? _Angel?_ What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded.

"I'll explain, Dad." Alice assured, helping Nick sit up straight.


	18. Swan Song

_**Shh, some AU. Swan Song was set in May in the show, but let's kick it back a month.**_

I joined the others as they were watching TV's from outside. Deadly earthquakes, floods, etc. "It's starting," Cas announced. I sighed.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean asked.

"You don't have to be mean..." Cas said.

"I'll be back," I said, disappearing. I had to take action. I appeared in the living room of my grandma's house.

"Whoa!" Natalie jumped.

"Get downstairs, _now_." I said seriously.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"The final battle will start soon." I announced.

"What battle?" Natalie asked.

"Between Lucifer and Michael." I told her. Grandma nearly _died_ at that. "Now, go, quick." I ushered them up.

"Are you coming with us?" Natalie asked as they walked towards the basement door.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I have to go now." I said then.

Natalie nodded, tears in her blue eyes. "Be safe, Lynn Angela." Grandma said.

"You too." I told her.

* * *

**Stull Cemetery  
Lawrence, Kansas  
**

I met back up with Cas and Bobby. Dean had left to go find Sam. The next morning, after learning of the 'chosen battlefield's location thanks to Chuck, the three of us appeared outside of the cemetery.

Cas had a molotov on fire in his hand. "Let's go." he teleported us.

What was I about to see?

Dean and Sam?

Lucifer And Michael? He found a vessel?

_"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" _I heard Michael, as Adam, yell to Dean.

"Hey, assbutt!" Cas hissed. Everyone stared at us. Castiel _flung_ the molotov at him.

It smashed onto Michael-Adam, bursting him into flames._ "AHHHH!"_ he screamed, disappearing.

There was a brief of silence.

"..._Assbutt_?" Dean repeated.

"He'll be back, and upset, but you got your five minutes." Cas explained.

_"Castiel."_ Lucifer, who was possessing Sam, looked pissed.

Oh, my God.

Father was in Sammy.

This shit was screwing with my brain.

"Did you just _molotov_ my brother...with _holy fire?_"

"Uh..._no_." Cas stepped back nervously.

"NO ONE...dicks with Michael, but ME." Lucifer snapped his fingers...

And Cas_ exploded._

_"NO!"_ I flinched. I entered a whole new world of shock as Dean started talking to him, to bring Sam back. Fail. Dean got slammed onto his car, and the devil began to repeatedly punching him.

"STOP IT!" I ran up, and grabbed Sam's arm. Stop this. This isn't _Sam_ anymore. "STOP!" I screamed again, my emerald eyes in a serious glare at my father.

Bobby shot him with the colt.

Lucifer _snapped_ his fingers, and Bobby's neck was _snapped_.

_"NOOO!"_ Dean cried this time. I stepped back in shock, stumbled and fell. I couldn't move.

He killed Cas and Bobby...

As Lucifer was about to do the final blow, he stopped. "Uh!" he stumbled back. There was a flash in his eye. "It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam was back! He staggered away, slamming the horsemen's rings to the ground. He made the hole to hell appear.

Hearing a whoosh, I looked over to see my uncle. _"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!"_ Michael appeared.

"You're gonna have to _make_ me!" Sam told him.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my _destiny!_" Michael argued.

"FUCK DESTINY!" I roared. "I DID!" Michael and Sam ignored me both. Sam held out his arms. Preparing to jump. Michael roared, and tackled him.

And together, I watched them both fall in the hole.

* * *

I knelt with Dean over the hole, after it closed up. Then I looked up to see Cas, and I gasped. "Cas, you're alive?" Dean asked.

Cas placed fingers on him, fixing up his face. "I'm better than that."

"...Are you God?" Dean guessed.

"That's a nice compliment. But, no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved..." He went over and brought back Bobby.

"Cas, wait!" I stood up.

"Yes?" he stared at me.

"Um...thank you." I said. He smiled that smile that I loved, and then he was gone.

* * *

Later that day, I went back to grandma's and told them it was all over.

"Why are you sad?" Natalie asked.

I shook my head, thinking of Sam. "No, I'm fine." I lied. I couldn't tell them right away that Lucifer and Michael were in Hell at the moment. Don't think they would be able to handle it.

Hell, I don't even know if I ever could...

* * *

**May 1, 2010**

It's Jasper's birthday today, he would have been fourteen.

Natalie, Grandma, and I visited his grave. I watched as Natalie placed flowers on mom and dad's graves first, then went to our brothers.

**Jasper D. Logan**  
**1996-2010**  
**Loving Son, Loving Brother**  
**R.I.P**

I looked up at the sky.

_Cas? If you see Jasper, wish him well for me, please._

I look back down and waited. Of course, no response. As I looked down at Natalie and Grandma, who were praying, I thought I heard the lightest whisper in the wind.

_Jasper is well, he says hello._

I smiled. Then I looked over the loom of the cemetery.

I don't get why, but I feel that something is wrong. Like that Lucifer, or Sam, is still here. Hiding from afar, watching from behind...

The thought chilled me.


	19. I Haven't Told You Everything

**December, 2009**

She wasn't sure what she was doing.

Leaving the gas station, the sixteen year old got in her tiny green car, shoved her water and snacks in the passenger seat next to it. She stuck her key in the ignition, and her car roared to life. She smiled at the sight of her tank all the way on full.

But the smile faded when she thought of _why_ she needed all the gas. She had a _long_ drive ahead of her. Still in her home state of North Carolina, she had to go all the way up to Delaware.

According to a note written by her father, the Archangel Gabriel, if she continued to stay at home, both she and her mom would be in danger.

_Hey kiddo, you need to get out of there. In a tight spot, got into some trouble  
Go to Pike Creek, Delaware and look for a girl named Lynn Logan  
Stay safe, Lyra_

And with that, she decided to trust her father, and ditch. She left a note to her mom lying about why she left.

_She'll kill me if I ever make it back…_ she thought to herself. She looked at herself in her rear view mirror. Her chocolate hair, with a light blond touch on the top was still suffering the effects of sleeping in a car. And she ignored the tired look in her chocolate colored eyes.

"This Lynn Logan chick _better_ be worth it, Dad..." she muttered, changing her gear to drive. She stepped on the gas and sped out of the gas station.

Now, if only she knew how greatly connected she is to Lynn, she'd be thinking different thoughts…

* * *

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Shutting off her GPS to charge, Lyra pulled into a hotel parking lot, and turned her car off. She got out, locked her door, then did a long stretch. Then she zipped up her dark blue coat.

For December, it was pretty cold for having no snow on the ground yet. She did a brisk walk into the weary looking hotel.

"Hello, would you like a room?" the lady at the desk asked.

"No thanks, I was wondering: do you know anyone by the name of Lynn Logan?" Lyra explained.

She shook her head. "I don't, sorry. Does she live here in town?" she said.

"Err, yeah..." Lyra shrugged.

"Hold on, Rachel, is she talking about the Logans'?" a man came up.

"Yes!" Lyra confirmed.

"Ohh...real shame what happened to them." the man sad sadly.

"What happened?" Lyra asked.

"It happened in September, I believe. First their oldest daughter disappears. And then maybe...a few months ago, the parents were murdered. It was tragic." he explained.

Lyra gasped. "The oldest daughter…was her name Lynn?" she asked then.

"Yeah. Real nice girl, she was good friends with my son Paul…" he drifted off.

"Do you know where I can _find_ Lynn?" Lyra asked.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Oh…thanks anyway." Lyra turned to leave. Cursing at herself, she seated herself in the car. She was nowhere closer to finding the girl. All she knew was that she went rogue a while back and now her parents are dead.

Did she kill them?

Was she dangerous?

Why did her dad say to find her?

What the hell was so _special_ about her anyway?

She read the note again. He didn't say anything else about her, just her name and where she could find her.

Maybe…she flipped it over. Maybe it had something to do with the strange symbols written on the back. She assumed it was foreign language. She remembered her dad mentioned something like this, "Enochian" or something?

If it was angel-related, maybe a priest would know. She turned her car on, and drove around the small town, looking for the nearest church.

She was determined to find Lynn. If Gabriel mentioned her, seemed like he trusted her, then…she would do everything she had to, to find her.

* * *

**Lynn has herself a secret cousin-? I do _not_ own Lyra! To know more about how she's Gabriel's kid, her story is, "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!" by Niknakz93.  
**


	20. Blood Ties

**May 1, 2010**

"Why do I even _bother_ driving anymore?" Lyra asked aloud, staring at the house she had yet to knock on.

It was May now, five long months lead her back to Delaware. Supposedly this family knew where to find Lynn.

With no answer after knocking, she sighed and plopped down on the porch steps. She would wait for awhile, to see if they'd return. She didn't wait long; a few minutes later she saw a girl walk up.

"Excuse me; is the Walter residence?" Lyra asked her.

The girl stopped. "Ummm… yeah? Why, are they not here?" she knocked on the door. "HELLOOO? ALICE? JACK? NICK?" she yelled. No answer. The young girl sighed.

Lyra thought she was pretty. Pale, long blond hair, and blue eyes. "Oh well, we'll go without them I guess..." she mumbled. Then she looked at Lyra. "Do you know them?" she asked her.

"No, I need to ask them something. About someone." she told her.

"Who you looking for? Maybe I can help," she held out her hand. "I'm Natalie." she introduced.

"Lyra," she shook her hand. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Lynn Logan." she explained.

Natalie froze. "My sister?" she asked.

Lyra widened her eyes. "She-" she choked. "Lynn Logan is _your sister__?_" she repeated.

"Well, she's not my _real_ sister. It's a _long_ story, you wouldn't believe-" Natalie started.

_"WHERE IS SHE?"_ Lyra demanded.

"Uh... Tell you what. In half an hour, meet me at the cemetery here. She'll be there. Trust me." she explained. Lyra nodded; she remembered where it was.

Watching Natalie leave, Lyra grinned from ear to ear.

_She had finally found Lynn!_

* * *

_**Continuing from Chapter 18...**_

After Natalie placed down the flowers on Mom and Dad's graves, we all stood close together, thinking deeply.

"Excuse me..." a voice from behind called out.

We all turned around. There stood a girl, who looked a little older than me. She had chocolate hair, with a touch of blond at the top, and chocolate eyes.

"Oh! Hey! Lyra, you're here." Natalie exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who's she?" I asked.

"She said she's been looking for you." Natalie explained.

"Looking for _me_?" I repeated.

The girl, Lyra, stepped forward. "You're Lynn? _Lynn Logan__?_" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's my name. Who are you?" I said cautiously.

"I'm Lyra Agate, I've been looking for you since December." she introduced.

"Why?" I wonder.

"My father told me to. He said you could-" she started.

"Oh, really? Might as well go all out and say _OUR_ father! Sorry, chick, but you can go back downstairs and tell him I don't give a flying fuck about-" I started to say in an angry tone.

"Gabriel is your dad?" Lyra suddenly asked.

I stopped. "Come again?" I said.

"You said _OUR_ father. Gabriel is your dad too…?" she choked.

"Gabriel. The Archangel?" I realized.

She nodded.

"No. He…he was my uncle." I explained. "So, like I said, you lying, filthy excuse of a demon, go back downstairs and kiss up Daddy Lucifer for me, as a favor." I told her.

She looked hurt. "I'm not a demon! I'm a Nephilim!" she exclaimed.

I heard Grandma gasp. "It can't be…" she said.

"What the hell is a NEPHILIM?" I asked.

"It is an offspring of an Angel and a human." Grandma explained.

Lyra nodded.

"Oh, _no fucking way_..." I muttered. "Are you really Gabriel's daughter?" I asked.

"Yes…" she said.

"Oh, then I'm sorry for your loss." I smite.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Don't you know? He's _dead_." I told her.

She gasped._ "_...no!_"_ she yelled. "No! You're lying!" she exclaimed.

I snorted. "I wish. Just as much I wish Lucifer wasn't MY father, but. The truth hurts." I told her.

Then I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Oh, hey I'm sorry...I didn't know you were close to him. He never told me about you." I apologized.

"No, it's okay. He never told me about you either, only in a note he left me." she was sniffling by then.

Like instinct, I walked up to her. "Can I see it?" I asked.

Nodding, she handed me it. My emerald eyes scanned it. "Heh. Kiddo, that's what he called me." I cracked a smile.

Lyra did too, but then it only made her cry worse. "Hey, hey…" I suddenly wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay. You're not alone. You can cry, let it all out. I'm here now right? The least one cousin could do to another…" I told her softly.

And with that, she returned the hug. And we stood there for what seemed like forever, crying and hugging.


	21. See You Again

After that moment, Grandma invited Lyra to stay with us for the night. She agreed happily. So as me, her, and Natalie were sitting at the table, waiting for Grandma to finish dinner in the kitchen, we got in a heavy discussion.

"So…in other words…_your_ dad…killed _her_ dad?" Natalie repeated.

"Pretty much...and he killed my family. Well, I guess you're not my family, but, whatever…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, your family is Lyra." Natalie corrected with a smile.

"Are you a Nephilim also?" Lyra then asked me.

"Huh? I wish. You're lucky, you were _born_ human, you have your own body." I said jealously.

"My own body?" she was confused.

"Yep. See, my real mother was a demon. But either way, I'm still full on Archangel or angel... Same as you." I explained. "Apparently, I was born in Hell, or something like that. Anyways, Michael took me right out and placed me in a vessel. A meat suit." I finished.

"She means people like me. Human bodies…" Natalie translated.

"So, that's not what you really look like?" Lyra realized.

I shrugged. "Guess not. Oh well." I told her.

"Are you gonna leave again Lynn?" Natalie asked softly.

"Huh? Where would I go? If Grandma don't freakin' hurry up I'm gonna teleport over and get me some McDonalds fries…" I muttered.

"Well, the last time someone came for you, you had to leave." Natalie reminded.

"Ohh, yeah. That was back in September. Yeah, Castiel appeared in my room…haha it's funny now…" I laughed awkwardly.

"You know Castiel?" Lyra asked.

"Yep. He's like my guardian angel...I...I..." I stopped short. _Why did I wanna say that I loved him?_ _Was that even possible?_

"Lucky…when I first met him, he tried to kill me." Lyra explained.

"Well, he didn't! So, it's cool." I said. "Speaking of…I wonder how he is..." I thought aloud.

* * *

After dinner, Lyra and I sat out in the backyard. "What are you gonna do now?" I asked her.

"You tell me. The note says you can help me." she said.

"Help you with what?" I looked at her.

"I dunno. Wait…here, flip it over." she handed me the note.

"...holy Hell. Enochian?" I realized.

"I can't read it. Can you?" she asked.

"Hu-uh. But maybe…" I stood up._ "CAS? CAS? CASTIEL! CAAAAS!"_ I screamed at the sky.

"What are you _doing_?" she demanded.

"Cas can read it. I just need to get him down here." I explained. _"CAAAAAAS?"_

No answer.

"CAS! I know you can hear me! I need your help! Please!" I yelled.

"Where is he?" Lyra asked.

"Heaven. He's like the new boss, ever since Michael jumped in the hole." I explained.

"What hole?" she asked.

"Hold on. CAS! DAMNIT! If you don't get down here…! I'll find a way up THERE! Just you WAIT!" I explained.

Still no answer.

"Ugh! Tomorrow morning! We're going upstairs!" I said, getting up.

"How?" Lyra asked.

"Dunno. I'll find a way." I told her.

* * *

The next morning, after chugging an entire box of Fruity Cheerios, I went out to the front yard. "Wanna go shopping with Alice?" I asked Natalie.

"You too?" she said.

"No. Got stuff to do. Here." I handed her a wad of cash. "See ya' later." I placed my fingers on her forehead, and she was gone.

"You can teleport OTHERS?" Lyra was shocked.

"Um. Yeah? Can you teleport?" I asked.

She did. From behind me to in front of me. "Easy." she said.

"Huh. Maybe later I'll teach you stuff. But for now…grab hold of me." I explained.

"What?" she asked.

"Grab a hold of me." I repeated. She clutched the shoulder part of my shirt. Then I closed my eyes. And before I knew it, we were gone.

* * *

"...where are we?" Lyra asked.

"Good ol' Heaven." I told her. "I have no idea how I got us here though…I just thought about it, and _boom_. Here we are." I explained.

"Whoa…" she was amazed.

"Hellooo? Anyone? Jasper? Castiel?" I called out into the white nothingness.

"Jasper?" Lyra repeated.

"He was my brother. Lucifer killed him." I explained.

"Oh..." Lyra said.

"_What are you doing here?_" a voice boomed.

"Cas!" I exclaimed. He stood in front of us.

"Well. You look the same." Lyra said to him.

"Yeah. Cas, why didn't you tell me I had a cousin? Man things woulda' been _so_ different…Gabriel wouldn't have died…Sam and Adam wouldn't had to jump in the hole..." I asked.

"It was not of import, you knowing about her." he explained.

"Why the hell not?" we asked him in unison.

"...don't ask me." he shrugged.

I handed him the note. "What's the Enochian say?" I asked.

He scanned it. "It gives a warning of the Apocalypse. And not to go looking for Gabriel." he read.

"A little late for that." I mumbled.

"Is that all you need?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. That's all." I handed the note to Lyra. And before I could say anything else, he was gone. "Geez. See ya later Cas. Tell Jasper I said hey." I mumbled.

"This is so weird. What's the _Apocalypse_?" Lyra asked.

"Uh…a few months back…Lucifer was set free…so, uh…it changed the world." I explained.

"You mean the hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, etc?" she realized.

"Yeah. But it's all over now…" I assured her.

Returning home, it seems we were gone for hours, all day. That evening, there was a knock on the door. Natalie went to answer. I was busy upstairs at the moment.

"Hi. Can I help you?" she asked the stranger.

"I'm lookin' for Lynn. She here?" he asked.

"Um…yeah. Hold on." she shut the door. After telling me, I went down and opened the door.

"HOLY...what the _hell_?" I asked aloud.

"Lynn," he greeted.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" I asked the older and shorter Winchester.


	22. Brings You Hell

I haven't seen Dean since the cemetery events.

A month ago.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just…I wanted to see if you were alright." he admitted.

"Oh, well I'm fine. Are you?" I ask.

"Yeah. I moved into a friend's house..." he announced.

I nodded. "Don't miss him, Dean. Got it?" I said sternly.

Dean nodded back, "I don't."

_He was lying. We both missed Sam._

Grandma, being Grandma, politely forced Dean inside for dinner, which made things crazy awkward. Natalie went to the basement to get extra chairs, good, she didn't need to hear this.

"_What_?" Dean gaped at Lyra.

"Crazy, huh? I didn't believe it at first either." I told him.

"Gabriel…has a _daughter_?" Dean still wasn't convinced.

"Yes! Big whoop!" I said sarcastically.

All throughout dinner, Natalie totally crushed on Dean - I mean, he was cute, you know. Sort of. I was enjoying how we were all laughing, Dean included.

_It was a good thing I got to enjoy those moments. _

Right as Dean was about to take off, it happened. I was walking to the door, to escort him out, I fell. "Ah!" I whined.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he helped me up.

"Ahh! Can't-!" I grabbed my neck. I choked, gasped for air.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

I was too busy trying to breathe as Dean placed me away from the door. Then I felt my face on fire - the same pain I felt when Jasper stabbed me.

"Wahh!" Natalie screamed when she saw me.

"What's happening to her?" Lyra demanded.

"She's going pale!" Natalie kept yelling.

"It's her vessel. It's deteriorating." Dean realized.

"What?" I choked.

"_It's not that_." a voice said from behind.

We all turned to see Cas at the door. "Cas?" Dean was shocked.

"This was bound to happen inevitably. When she was born, Lucifer put a sigil in her, that one day her vessel would begin to decay. So, in this case, Michael or Gabriel would have came and fixed her up." he started.

Lyra winced when he mentioned Gabriel.

"But now…that's impossible." he continued.

"Why did Lucifer put the sigil?" Dean asked.

"In case Michael or Gabriel couldn't, he's the only one who can save her now." he explained.

"Meaning?" Grandma asked.

"She has to go to him." Cas told her.

My eyes went small. "Are you saying that-?" I stuttered.

"_No_." Lyra sounded serious.

"You have to go to Hell." Cas said it as simple as possible. "And if you're not strong enough to fight afterwards, he'll use you to break free again." he explained.

"No! _No_, she's not going anywhere. Can't you just have her change vessels?" Dean argued.

"She can. But with each vessel she changes into, she'll get sick like this faster with every body." Cas told him.

"Fuck…" I muttered, glad I could breathe again. But my face was still burning, and I felt like throwing up, which was really sucking.

"Lynn…will you be able to fight?" Dean asked.

"Right now, I can't do ANYTHING. I feel like DYING." I said angrily, keeling over suddenly.

"She has no other choice." Cas said sadly.

"Great…" Dean muttered.

"I'm coming with you." Lyra knelt down to me.

"What? Nooo…" I said seriously.

"If you're weak, that's exactly what Lucifer wants it seems. And if he breaks free again, that definitely won't be good." she explained.

I frowned, the way you do before you cry. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I've come all this way to find you, and it wasn't to let you leave again." she told me with a bright smile. I smiled back, fighting tears.

She saw. "Hey," she whispered. "It's okay, you're not alone. You can cry; let it all out. I'm here now, right? The least one cousin could do for another." she said the exact words I said to her at the cemetery, when she was crying.

I choked a laugh, then, forgetting about everyone else around me, I buried my face in Lyra's chest and sobbed.

We were in the exact opposite positions then we were in yesterday. I'm just glad I wasn't going down alone.

"Do you still have the horsemens rings?" I heard Cas ask, which made me pull away and wipe my eyes.

"Yeah…" Dean pulled them out.

"We have to go NOW?" I realized.

"Yes." Cas looked straight at me. I groaned.

_"NO! NO! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU'D HAVE TO LEAVE AGAIN!"_ Natalie raged.

"Natalie, she's sick-" Lyra tried explaining, but failed.

I was about to get up to calm her down, but Cas beat me to it. Just like he did on the morning I first met him, he placed two fingers on her forehead, and she was out.

* * *

Grandma was _upset_. She didn't like the idea of me taking a dive into _hell_. I told her that Lucifer would fix me up and whatnot…blah.

We had to go to the cemetery to do it. I was terribly weak by then; Dean was generous enough to carry me. When he placed me down with Lyra, Dean tossed out the rings, and said the chant.

Memories flooded through me when the hole opened up, thinking back to the day when Sam/Lucifer and Michael/Adam jumped in it. I shuddered, knowing the Devil was waiting for me, and all his demons.

But I knew that Michael was down there too, maybe I could save him...

I thought this sounded impossible at first, but when I remembered that Lyra was going in with me, our chances of survival increased.

"Go!" Cas yelled through the noise of the hole tearing the area around it.

"Ready?" Lyra asked.

"You don't have to do this. I can go myself." I said in a sickly voice.

"What did I tell you!" she reminded me. I said nothing. She helped me stand up.

I glanced over, at the fearful looks of Dean and Cas. I nodded at them, then looked down. Then I jumped off the edge, into the dark depths of hell.


	23. You Bury Other Things Too

"_Lynn! Lynn! Wake up! Please!"_

I groaned agonizingly, then opened up my eyes just a little. Everything was dark, was it the sky?

Well... it was an evil colored dark purple and black.

"Where am I…?" I asked.

_"In Hell! Oh, my God!" _why did she sound so far away? Why did she sound scared? "_LYNN!_ _THEY'RE COMING!_" I felt arms pull me up; it was Lyra.

"Who?" I asked, my vision getting clearer.

And I saw several demons; well I'd assume they were, even though they were in human bodies, come towards us.

"Back off! Or I'll gank all of you!" I threatened them.

"You're in OUR territory now. Don't know how you got here, but you're not staying for long." one of them bastards said.

"You wouldn't dare hurt-" I coughed up blood, and couldn't breathe again. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Lyra screaming her lungs out at the demons.

* * *

When I woke up, I thought I was dreaming. I looked to my right and saw a glimpse of white... a dress? Then I coughed again, crap. "Lucifer?" I moaned, no longer able to wait for him to heal me.

"He'll be here very soon." the white figure said softly.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"My name is Lilith." she introduced.

Whoa, whoa, _wait_.

Isn't she…?

"You're my _mother_?" I choked, coughing again.

"Yes." she sounded happy. I finally got a good view of her. Curly, brown-blond hair. And get this - pure white eyes, _scaaaaaary!_

"I was told you were dead?" I thought.

"I just can't return to Earth." she explained. I actually _smiled_, then held my chest. Lilith stroked my cheek. "Shhh…breathe, baby. He'll be here soon." she assured.

"Did…did you name me Lynn?" I had to know.

She nodded. "It means beautiful. And lake." she explained.

We _smiled_ at each _other_.

I'm going nuts.

Then I looked up, still clutching myself. I gasped slightly, breathing in and out. "Lyra, is she…?" I asked.

She nodded. "She's fine." she said softly.

Then I heard him: it was Nick's voice. "_Nick_? How-?" I gaped.

"He's only taking on Nick's form," Lilith explained. "A fraction of his soul is trapped down here, since he said yes."

"Oh…" I laid back down. _Great._

"Hello, Lynn." I heard him enter the room.

"_Please_ help me! Ohhh…" I used both hands and clutched the sheets I was laying on, and then I screamed, the fire burning feeling in my face returned.

He walked up, placed a hand on my chest, right above my heart, and pure white light emerged, making me scream even louder. When the light encased us all; I was out again.

* * *

"Lynn? _Lynn__!_" I heard Lyra. I sat up and opened my emerald eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?" I heard Lucifer, he sounded worried.

"I-…I'm okay." I realized. "Thank you- thank you. Thank you…" I said over and over; I was so glad I wasn't feeling like death.

I realized that we were in a house.

In Hell.

In a house.

In Hell.

What the hell.

"Is…is this house your cage?" I asked then. He had a sad look in his eye, then nodded. "And Michael…?" I added. He pointed behind him, out of the room. I walked out, then saw Michael, still in Adam's body. He sat peacefully, looking out the window.

"_That's_ Michael?" Lyra came up next to me. He turned to look at us.

"Yeah. Believe it or not." I said sarcastically.

"How did you get here?" he asked us.

"We _jumped_." I said simply. "Oh, by the way. This is another niece of yours-" I began to explain.

"Yeah, I know. Gabriel's younger kid." Michael said unhappily.

I blinked. "_Younger_?" I looked at Lyra.

"Um, yeah. I probably should have told you... I have an older sister, her name's Carmen. I have an older brother too." she explained.

"So, I have three cousins? Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Brag later, _how do we get out of here_?" Lyra cut me off.

"Don't leave." Lilith walked past us.

"_Can you do stuff besides teleport?_" I muttered to Lyra.

"Yes," she whispered back. "When we first got here, I grabbed these." she slipped me the horsemens' rings.

"Oh," I gasped. I moved my hands into fists. "Please move, Lilith." I said calmly.

"Even so, Lucifer will not let you leave, now that you're here." she stared straight at me.

_Can you hear me?_ I said in my mind.

Lyra blinked in shock._ Yes. What are we gonna do? _she asked.

I grinned._ We'll do as Natalie ask_e_d. _I told her.

_What's that?_ she asked.

_We fight. _I declared._  
_


	24. Falling Inside The Black

We didn't get the advantage; a demon socked me in my gut.

As I fell to my knees, Lyra kicked him in the shin, flipping him backwards. Recovered, I stood up and held out my hand. The black smoke of the demon came out of the body, and fled the house.

"Let's go!" Lyra stepped forward, but was stopped. Lilith slapped the shit out of her, causing her to fall.

"No!" I glared straight at my mother. Her evil grin changed to a fearful one.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, holding her head.

I grinned; I no longer had to hold out my hand or snap my fingers. Then I helped Lyra up. "Come on." I said, leading her to the door. Outside, we were stopped. "Gah! I thought you couldn't leave the house!" I exclaimed to him.

"Hell is my cage." Lucifer explained.

"Let us go." Lyra begged.

"You cannot leave." he told us.

"Why…?" Lyra asked.

He paused. "If you stay…I'll let her go unharmed." he stared at me.

"Wha-?" I stuttered.

"No, no, I'm not leaving you down here, Lynn." Lyra said seriously.

I cringed, making that 'gonna cry' face. "Okay." I stepped back.

"NO! LYNN!" Lyra grabbed my arm. "You do what your sister said!_ YOU FIGHT! WE FIGHT! COME ON!_" she yelled.

I shook my head. "I can't. Not against him." I told her. Lucifer stepped forward, ready to send her back. I winked at her. She blinked in response.

When he came close, I stared him right in the eye. He gasped, then began choking. "Yeah right, Daddy. Like I'm gonna stay here and help you break free again?" I said to him. "_Fuck that."_

Hundreds of demons surrounded us by then.

I grinned. "Let's do this. _Dun, dun, dun, da da, DUNN__!_" I said happily.

I backhanded about three demons, ganked about five. Lyra was twitching her fingers, causing a lighting bolt to appear and strike dead about two demons close together. "NICE!" I said while snapping my fingers, making more black smoke come out of several bodies.

Then it all went bad.

A demon punched me, knocking me into the ground. I saw Lyra go down too. "Crap…" I moaned. A demon lifted me up, and twisted my right hand. _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I screamed.

I can't remember what happened after. I had no time to think straight. My body ached horribly, I was pretty beaten down. "Stop." I rasped.

"What was that?" a demon crouched down.

"Let her go. I'll stay." I begged.

She smiled slyly. "As you wish," she went over to Lyra. "Bye, bye, Nephilim. Don't come back soon." she waved. Lyra was already unconscious.

And I sobbed as she disappeared, praying that she was still alive.

* * *

When Lyra opened her chocolate eyes, she stared at many confusing looking faces.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked her.

"Lynn…" she said in a rough voice. She looked at her supposed to be bloody hands, but they were perfectly fine.

She wasn't hurting anywhere. Except for her heart. "We have to get her! She's hurt! She-" she exclaimed.

"We cannot. It would be the death of us all." Cas explained.

Lyra stood up, and slapped him. "You're just gonna let her _rot_ down there? You fucking pathetic excuse for the boss of Heaven!" she screamed at him. Castiel cringed at her actions.

Lyra reached into her pocket, _how did she get the rings back?_ She didn't remember Lynn giving them back to her. When she looked back up, she scoffed angrily.

Castiel had disappeared.

* * *

I was back in the house, laying against the wall. Battered and bruised. I stared up at the ceiling, silently crying.

"Do you need anything?" I heard Lucifer ask.

"I'd like my _sanity_ back." I answered sarcastically. My arm ached horribly. I was too weak to heal myself. "A little healing magic would help too." I added. He was by my side in an instant, and put both hands on the sides of my face gently.

"Feel better?" he asked. I nodded; I no longer ached. It was then I came to a decision. If I was to stay down here, to make sure Lucifer didn't bust free...

Then I wasn't going anywhere.


	25. I Need A Hero

I can't keep track of how long it's been.

A month?

Time really doesn't matter down here though. The days seem endless.

Days go by faster down here than upstairs. Upstairs, where it's nice and bright. Didn't Dean say he was here for forty years, when on earth he was only gone for four months?

Yeah...

So if I've been here for a month, then actually it's been _ten years._

_Sad..._

There is no sun, there is no moon. No stars, clouds. Only just dark purple-red and black skies.

All the time.

Oh, yeah, the endless screams of sinners ring my ears.

I've done a lot more down here than ever in my life. Did bad things...I'm not going to tell you.

Nothing.

Zip.

You wouldn't like me anymore.

Never again.

If nothing else was happening on the Highway To Hell Radio FM, then Lucifer and Michael were clashing at each other non-stop.

During so, Mom would be gone. I had a special place to hide...where _he_ kept me safe.

Who?

Not telling. Wouldn't be safe anymore, would it?

It's pretty weird how I'm staying in a house in Hell. Don't you agree?

If everyone only knew...

I'd finally accepted my family. And myself. I called Lilith _Mom_, and Lucifer _Dad_.

I've gone crazy, right?

And Michael was just 'Uncle'. Every time I call him that I think of Gabriel. And then I think of Lyra. And everyone else.

When I'd think of them, I'd be crying. Which happened a lot. I'd give anything just to see Natalie's smiling face. To see Grandma, Alice, Jack. And it killed me to think of Nick, I missed him the most. Even though I could clearly see his face down here everyday.

And then Lucifer himself would remind me that I could see all of them again, if I just break open his cage, and we'd return to Earth, but I can't let that happen.

If I had to stay down here to keep everyone I care about alive, then I'm not going anywhere.

Today I'm sitting on the window seat with Michael, staring out at the nothingness. He'd decided not to clash with dad today. I wasn't planning on doing anything...or going to visit a certain someone.

The screams were running their usual schedule.

Damned human sinners.

"Lynn. Say _yes_." Michael suddenly said to me.

"Yes to what?" I asked.

"Lucifer. Help him get out. Get all of us out. And I'll fight him like I'm supposed to. And when I win, he'll be locked down here forever, and we'll all be free." he explained.

I shook my head. "If I do that, he'll use me to get stronger. And he'll kill _YOU_. And the end of humanity will come." I told him.

He frowned.

I looked at him. He's still in Adam's body, making me remember to when I first met him. When it was just Adam, but he's not 'home' right now.

As I stared, I made myself believe that one day, someone will come.

To save me.

To save Michael.

_I need a hero._


	26. Anthem Of The Angels

**Two more characters of Niknakz93 is introduced, meaning I do not own them.**

**Warning: minor rape scene o.O"**

* * *

Three days later. It happened.

Upon waking up, Mom was staring at me. "Uh, morning?" I said hazily, rubbing my eyes.

She smiled. "Morning."

Sometimes she was just freaky, just a bit.

Later, I was taken to the Tower - kinda like one of the Two Towers from _The Lord Of The Rings_, where Dad usually spent most of his time.

When he wasn't clashing Michael, of course.

Of course it was mass time; demons everywhere. And they all thought it was cool to start beating me up. Right when I walked in, one socks me in the face. "Gah!" I said angrily, rubbing my cheek.

"This 'our turf. Get out." the one who hit me explained. It was Coy. One of the perverted demons.

"Dude. I'm your co-boss. You have to respect me." I told him.

"_Respect_? Why don't I show you how _respect_ works down here." he said slyly. His dark brown eyes narrowed in a way I didn't like. He ruffled his short hair, then pounced on me.

"Get the hell off me!" I screamed.

"Look what we got on today's menu, boys! Fresh hybrid meat!" he exclaimed. I saw some other demons say a chant on the door in here, strangely I managed to understand some of the words. They locked the whole area. Lucifer's not getting in easy.

"Don't worry, Lynn. Coy's not gonna hurt you real bad." another demon said to me.

Coy grabbed my wrists harshly - making me cry out. "That's right. In fact…I'm gonna treat'cha _reaaaal_ good." he assured.

I fucking screamed. _"Let go of me!"_ I demanded. I could hear all the several demons behind us yell and cheer like a riot was going on. Just then, Coy roughly put his lips on mine. I tilted my head back and head butted him. "Oww…" he mumbled.

"Naughty girl, huh? I like it." he grabbed the collar of my shirt, and slowly started to rip it. Using my free hand- I punched him the same way he did to me.

_Die! Just fucking die, damnit! _I screamed in my head.

Why weren't my powers working? Then I knew - the demons who did the spell to lock the area down, it must have affected me too. My shirt was halfway ripped by now, I screamed again.

"Stop it!" I glared at Coy.

"But we're just getting started!" he reminded.

He moved down to my pants. As I was about to sock him again, another demon came and grabbed BOTH my hands. Then I did the only thing I COULD do; I kicked Coy.

"Damn!" was all he said. Then he pinned his knees on my legs - making me unable to move.

I had to do SOMETHING. I screamed again. "You don't have to do this!" I begged him. He smirked, then started to unzip my dark Capri's. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I cried helplessly.

Several minutes passed of Coy and some others beating me senseless - to the point where I couldn't even speak. I felt blood spill all over my face, my arms, my neck, any open spot on me. Smirking again, Coy started to take his dark saggy pants off.

"_Get your filthy fucking hands off of her."_

I was too weak to see who said that. But I could hear a lot of yelling from the demons. Coy got up, then shielded his eyes. Coming from the door, I saw light. Ignoring my pain, I sat up against the wall and forced myself to turn my head.

And saw the most beautiful thing _ever_.

The door was gone, all the walls were gone. The tower was gone, thinned away.

Bright, white light shone strongly. And then I saw them.

Black wings, _several_ black wings.

The first pair I saw was on Lyra. She looked _angry_, and _beautiful_, her wings large and outstretched at her shoulders. Then I saw the others.

Castiel.

I almost screamed when I saw who was standing right next to him. Instead of looking mad, he was grinning really big. His caramel eyes looked pure, then I managed to whisper his name.

_"__Gabriel…"_

I saw a girl walk up then, she had dark brown hair and Gabriel's caramel eyes. A man was behind her, all I could tell was that he had longish hair.

Maybe the girl was Lyra's sister, my other cousin? She held out her hand, and tilted her head.

Several demons went down.

Lyra walked close - pulling out a detailed knife and ganking the demons close to her. Cas and Gabriel were doing the same. When the light was gone, so were their wings.

Demon after demon, Lyra, Cas, Gabriel and the other girl/guy got them all. Then I felt nauseous. I laid down flat and was out within seconds.

_"Lynn! Wake up!"_ my eyes flicked open. It was Mom, she was pulling me away.

Was I dreaming all of that?

"_Let her go."_ Castiel's voice boomed.

Mom was holding me, looking sad. "You can't have her back! She belongs here with me!" she screamed.

"You are wrong." Cas said, walking up. And I screeched as Lyra stabbed her from behind. Mom screamed, then black smoke came out of her. Her now lifeless body fell.

"Lynn?" Lyra held me up.

"You came back." I said raspfully.

She nodded. "Yes I did. We all did, Gabriel too. I even brought my sister, Carmen, and my brother." she explained. I laughed softly.

"Dad, where's Dad?" I asked then.

"Lucifer is with Michael and Gabriel. If we free Michael, then Lucifer will be free as well." Cas explained.

I cringed. So Michael would be stuck here still?

_So would someone else that I know..._I frowned.

"Ready to go home?" Lyra asked. I nodded.

Lyra looked at Cas. He gave a slight nod. Then everything went white.


	27. I'm Awake, I'm Alive

_"Easy now, relax. You're alright."_

That was what I heard as I opened my eyes slowly. I saw more white; it made me blink. "Where am…?" I mumbled.

"In the hospital sweetie, are you feeling okay?" I heard the same girl again. Then I knew - all the white was the walls. I glanced around, the nurse looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah…I'm okay," I told her.

"When the man in the trench coat brought you in-" she started.

I blinked. "Have you seen him?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He left as soon as we took you, but there's a girl waiting outside." she explained.

"Oh…" I said.

"You looked really bad, mind if I ask what happened?" she said then.

I blinked, then looked at myself. My hands were bruised, and I still felt achy. "Um…I got in a fight." she'd think I was _nuts_ if I told her the truth.

"Oh, harsh world out there, would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Um, water?" I suggested.

She smiled. "Sure thing." she left the room.

I looked towards the window, and there was Cas. "Are you alright?" he said, narrowing his head.

I gasped. "Cas!" I exclaimed. I leaned forward. "Yeah, I'm fine…still feel a little messed up though." I admitted.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, his beautiful eyes looking sad.

I held up my hands and looked at them. "Well, my hands feel a little numb, but it's no big deal," I explained. "Is everyone else okay? Lyra? Gabriel?" I asked.

"Yes. They are fine." he answered.

Then an idea formed in my mind. So I pulled the covers off, and slipped off the bed. My pale feet lightly hitting the cold floor. I felt weird wearing a hospital gown. Cas narrowed his eyes as I walked up to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I almost said _holy shit_. What was I doing? I smiled at him. And then I simply hugged him.

"Thank you, Castiel." I said.

"For what?" he managed to ask.

"For saving me. You're the best guardian angel anyone could _ever_ have." I explained.

He tensed. "My pleasure." then he did something I thought only happened in fantasy world.

_He hugged me back._

My face turned red, so I gently pulled away. I heard the door open.

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_ her voice was loud and shrill.

I immediately pulled away from Cas and looked at Alice's shocked face. Then my eyes widened as I saw who was all behind her: Lyra, Natalie, Paul. And Nick.

"Uhh...hi?" I said in a fail-safe tone.

"I thought she was _kidding_ about that guy…" Paul muttered, looking at Cas. Alice looked pissed, then walked up. She jabbed Cas with her finger on his chest.

"You stay away from Lynn, mister angel guy." she said

I gave her a hard shove. "Touch him again." I threatened.

"Awww! I didn't know you liked Castiel!" Lyra stepped up, shoving Alice aside. Paul and Nick joined her.

"I'm glad you're okay." Nick said to me.

I smiled, "Oh I know it. I feel amazing, to be honest." I told him.

Paul held out his hand. "I'm glad, too." he said.

I shook it. "Thanks." I said. Natalie smiled from the back.

_I guess things were okay now..._

I was discharged from the hospital soon after that. "Do you really have to go?" I asked.

"I must." Cas said.

"Gotta run Heaven, right?" I asked. He nodded, and gave a hard stare.

Then he was gone.

"_Lynn!_" I heard Natalie shriek. When I turned around, she attacked me with a hug. Then she was sobbing.

Then I saw Lyra walk up, with a serious look. Oh jeez, what happened now?

* * *

**Only three chapters left! Sequel info will come soon.  
**


	28. The New Winchesters?

"What's happened?" I asked, pulling Natalie apart from me.

"Don't go!" she cried.

"Uh…where am I going?" I asked.

"Lynn-" Lyra started.

"_Shut up!_ I _hate_ you! You won't take Lynn away!" Natalie yelled angrily at her.

Whoa, what? "What the fuck is going on?" I demanded.

Lyra sighed. "I'd explain, but she-" she glared at Natalie. "Won't let me." she said.

"Shut up." I said to Natalie, giving her a look. She backed away, wiping her tears.

"Okay, look…while you were…_gone_…I learned about hunting," Lyra started. I raised an eye. What was she getting at? "And…now I wanna get into it," she admitted. "Lynn. I wanna do it with _you_." she explained.

_Huh?_

"What?" I asked.

"Y'know…go around everywhere…save people from evil and stuff. Just us two?" she explained.

Natalie started crying again. I tilted my head. Hunting? Just like Sam and Dean did?

_Hmmm_…

"Well, hell yeah! I'm game," I told her. She grinned. Natalie cried more. "Natalie, look - it's not that big a deal. I can come visit you whenever I want, you know." I assured.

She snorted. "Unless you forget about me." she muttered.

I frowned. "_Natalie Rose_. When I left back in September - I was gone for EIGHT months, with Sam and Dean. I never forgot about you, or Jasper." I said sternly.

She looked away. "Yeah, sure, who's Sam?" she asked.

I sighed. "Dean's brother. Look - Dad's locked up downstairs again. For _good_. Nothing's gonna happen to me." I promised.

She looked at me. "_Dad_?" she repeated.

I groaned. "Okay - so I called him that. Big deal. Now deal with this. If Lyra wants me to go with her - then I'm _going_." I explained.

"_Geez, Lynny - don't be so harsh_." I rolled my eyes at the sound of his voice.

"No one asked you, _Uncle_." I said.

"I know - but I _offered_ to be asked." Gabriel appeared next to Natalie.

I chuckled. "How the hell are you even alive anyways?" I asked.

He grinned. "C'mon, Lynny. I'm the _Trickster_. You can't kill me that easily." he explained.

"_Lynny_? What the hell…" I muttered.

Both Lyra and Natalie laughed at that.

* * *

That night, Grandma roasted a feast for my return, and for being able to meet Gabriel. Alice and Paul were invited too. For so many people, we all had to eat outside.

"So, uh, where's Dean?" I asked.

"He left when you were in the hospital." Gabriel explained.

"Who knows, Lynn, maybe we'll meet him on the road." Lyra said.

"Maybe. He did say he moved in with someone," I explained. "Wait, we're DRIVING everywhere?" I realized.

She shrugged. "Why not?" she asked.

"Eh, it would seem pointless if we just fast traveled everywhere." I admitted.

"So lemme get this straight…you're gonna drive all over the _country_, and fight _evil_? _Supernatural_ crap?" Alice asked.

"Yep," Lyra confirmed.

"Lucky," Paul said.

"Hold on…" I suddenly said. "Where's your sister?" I asked Lyra.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, realizing that his older daughter was nowhere to be found.

"Uhhh…" Lyra said, looking away.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You see…she kinda…became _friends_…with…_Dean_..." she mumbled.

Gabriel flipped up. "Oh, _NO_ way." he said angrily. Then he disappeared.

Grandma laughed. "He's adorable." she commented.

"_Not really_." Lyra and I said in unison.

* * *

That night, after everyone was gone (Gabriel still hadn't returned) I was slowly starting to pack all my things.

I stared at my red-black suitcase. I've been through a _lot_ with this thing. I flipped it open. There I saw some old clothes I forgot to unpack. I threw them out on my bed. I saw my picture frame. Of me, Jasper, Natalie, and my parents, taken back in August. I raised my lip, fighting the urge to cry. I placed the frame on my bed, and heard my door open.

"So. The new _Winchesters,_ huh?" Gabriel's voice was shrill and sappy.

"I guess so." I told him, re-arranging my clothes.

"Thank you. I appreciate the way you are with Lyra." he said.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? Or Carmen?" I asked.

He sighed. "It doesn't matter, it's all over now." he said.

I laughed. "Sure." I said. "So what'd you do with Dean?" I asked him.

He walked up next to me. "Hah, don't worry about _that_. Carmen's downstairs with Lyra, if you'd like to meet her." he explained.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I gave him a look, then moved downstairs.

"Oh! Carmen, this is Lynn, the one we rescued." Lyra introduced when she saw me.

"Hey." I held out my hand. "Lynn Logan." I greeted.

She shook it. "Carmen Ashby." she introduced. Gosh, she was so pretty!

"Thank you." I told her then.

She smiled. "It's no problem." she said.

"So, leaving in the morning?" Grandma asked sadly.

I nodded. "Yep…" I smiled.

"Any idea where you're going first?" she asked.

I nodded. "We're going to visit Bobby, then we're going to North Carolina to see Lyra's mom." I explained.

"Ohhh, how's Sarah doing anyway?" Gabriel asked.

"She's fine..." Lyra said.

I went back upstairs to finish packing, but I got detoured. I grabbed my family photo, and sat down against the bed, looking at it.

"Lynn?" Natalie walked in. She had a photo album in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

"I only put a few in, there's plenty of space for like thirty or forty new pictures…but I put ones I thought you'd like in it. So as you go around everywhere, you can add new ones." she explained. "Oh and here, Dean gave me this, says he got it from your friend Bobby, thinking you'd want it." she handed me another photo.

It was the picture of me, Cas, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. The night before Ellen and Jo died. Didn't he pitch it in the fireplace?

"Thank you." I said. I opened the album, and began crying at the first picture.

She was right, there was like only ten pictures in it so far, they consisted of young pictures of me, her and Jasper. Some of us with our parents. One of me, Alice, Paul, and Nick on Alice's twelfth birthday. Soon Natalie was crying with me.

And for the longest time, we sat there, looking at the pictures over and over again.


	29. Just One Last Delay

**June 10, 2010**

"We're post-poning our leave until tomorrow." I said the next morning.

"Why?" Lyra asked.

"I don't wanna rush my goodbyes." I said.

"Oh…" she looked dumbfounded.

Natalie and Grandma were grinning. "I'll whip up some pancakes. Any requests?" Grandma asked, going into the kitchen.

"Chocolate!" the three of us said in unison. I laughed- _figures_.

"Where's Carmen and Gabriel?" I asked then.

"Oh they're in the backyard, having a discussion, a _serious_ one, apparently." Lyra answered.

"About what?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Oh, Lynn!" I saw Grandma look out the kitchen window. "That nice man is back." she announced.

Who...?

* * *

I teleported outside. "Dean?" I said.

"Heard you was leaving. Hunting huh?" Dean stared.

"Yeah…maybe we'll run into each other." I suggested.

"Not sure Lynn, I quit," he said.

Oh...I hugged him anyway, "Well, just in case you ever happen to be out, we'll find ya." I explained.

Dean nodded. And off he went. I looked up at the morning sky.

"Take care of him Castiel. He's been through a lot." I said.

_"Haven't we all?"_ Carmen walked up next to me. "Aww. I'll miss Dean." she gaped.

"Oh yeah...how'd your _discussion_ go?" I asked.

"Ha, it was retarded. Gabriel thinks he has a parental right over my life. Well screw him." she explained. I smiled at her, then looked back up.

"At least he cares," I said.

She snorted. "Yeah. Too much." she said. I nodded.

And we stood there for a really long time.

* * *

That afternoon I went to Alice's, to spend some time with her. We took a walk through the park nearby.

We walked for about an hour, then Natalie found us. "Grandma's making another big dinner, she wants you to come Alice." she explained.

"Okay, I'll go," Alice agreed. So I teleported us back home.

Joined again, by Lyra, Carmen and Gabriel- we had yet another feast. During so, Lyra described her tiny green car to me.

"Hu-uh. We're goin' to the car dealer tomorrow when we leave. No way I'm traveling everywhere in a tiny ass ugly car." I explained.

"Heyyy…" Lyra looked hurt.

"Sorry," I muttered, giving her a grin. She smiled back. "So here's what we'll do. Go to the car lot, get a car, then we leave for Bobby's." I said.

"Sounds good," Lyra agreed.

"Who's Bobby?" Alice asked.

"Bobby's like…my second dad. He's a good guy. And I really owe him." I explained, looking down at the ground.

* * *

That night, I decided not to force myself to sleep. Around 9-ish, I teleported to Alice's. "Hi guys," I greeted as I appeared in their living room.

"Wah!" Jack fell out of his chair.

"Jeez dad, get used to it." Alice laughed. I sat down on the couch, putting my head on Nick's shoulder.

"Hope you don't mind," I said.

"Not at all," he sounded kinda weary.

"Awwww! Lynn!" Alice suddenly said.

I smiled. "I don't think so." I explained. Nick chuckled. "It's good to hear you laugh." I told him.

"I know," he said.

"You guys are adorable," Alice commented.

"Grow up," I said jokingly.

* * *

"So you'll visit right? You got all of our phone numbers, right?" Alice asked.

"_Yesss_ Alice! I'll come when I can, okay?" I told her.

"Kay, take care Lynn. Love you!" she attacked me in a hug.

"I love you too Alice." I said. Then I stepped back, and teleported home.

Back in my bedroom I decided to go ahead and sleep. Give my body some rest._ Sleep_ I demanded in my mind. And right as I got comfortable I was out within seconds.


	30. Lynn and Lyra: A New Chapter

**June 11, 2010**

Grandma woke me up early the next morning. "Ennnn…" I moaned.

"Come on, I just made sausage and eggs." she whispered.

"Mmmm…sounds yummy." I said, forcing myself up.

"Everyone else is awake." she said, turning to leave.

"Mm'kay." I mumbled. I went to the bathroom to fix up my hair, then made my way downstairs.

"Morning," Lyra greeted, chewing food.

"Morning," I said, seating myself. "Did Carmen leave?" I asked.

Lyra nodded. "She went back home I guess. Said she had things to do." she explained.

I nodded. "Ah, okay." I said, indulging myself with Grandma's awesome food.

Natalie was quiet, she didn't say a word, which worried me. She shot looks at me all during breakfast, but not a single word.

* * *

Afterwards, I went back upstairs to shower and clean up. I took a long time though, I was _seriously_ nervous.

Returning downstairs, running a brush through my dark brown hair, I saw that someone brought my suitcase down. I slipped in my brush, and pulled my Airwalks shoes on.

"Lyra went to go get her car and park it here." Natalie suddenly said.

"Okay," I told her. I got up, and embraced her in a hug. "Take care of Grandma okay? Don't give her a hard time." I ordered.

She nodded, hugging back. Then we heard Lyra pull up. I glanced out the window. "Dear Castiel. I was right. That is one _ugly_ fucking car." I muttered.

Natalie snickered, "I think it's cute." she said.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, pulling away from the curtain.

Ten minutes later, me and Lyra were outside. "Be safe." Grandma advised.

"We'll always be here!" Natalie exclaimed. "Kick some evil butt!" she added with a grin.

"Don't expose yourself too much." Grandma said, giving us a look.

"Don't worry; we'll be okay." I assured. Lyra nodded.

"If you see Dean tell him I said hi!" Natalie requested.

"I will," I told her.

"Same thing for Gabriel, he's such a gentleman." Grandma said.

Lyra and I snorted. What_ lies_ that was. I hoisted up my suitcase, making it stand. "Alright, we're off to get a car." I announced.

"Ready?" Lyra asked.

"Yep," I stared at her.

"Bye!" Natalie waved, as did Grandma. The both of us waved back. And then we were gone.

**Continued in the sequel, "Looking For Angels"**_  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/subscribing! LOTS OF THANKS to Niknakz93 for letting me use Lyra & Carmen!**

**Curious about what all went down when Lynn was in Hell for a decade? She said she did bad things...read on to the sequel! All that will be answered. Trust me, for the many people who enjoy it, it's worth your time. It'll blow your mind away :)  
**

**also, thank you to (upon completion) PictureChaos95, fibinaccifringrefanatic88, Ominous Blue, Danielle Lici 093, Niknakz93, Science Queen, and Aunt Mo for reviewing!**

**-Arlena4815162342**


End file.
